The Future
by ShironoOkami
Summary: Time flows. Things grow. And people change.
1. Returning Anew

From the moment I finished the last episode of No.6, I realized that Shion really looked like one of those women whose husband leaves her and their child behind for a journey of his own. Lol. Then, I wanted to write about what might have happened if the series continued. Also, I decided to make the child a girl. Hope you guys enjoy it!

This fic is also dedicated to Nostalgia on 9th Avenue for so graciously dedicating her time to make the No. 6 novel available to people who can't read Japanese. Thanks a lot for all the lovely translations, 9ave! This is for you! For those who are unaware of her blog, google the full title and it should come up as the first option. If not, I can give you the link. ^^

P.S. I don't own No.6.

_Shion._

The moment she opened her eyes to the dawn of each new day, the name echoed tenderly in her mind.

_Shion._

The moment she looked up and caught sight of the walls of the Holy City crumbling and broken, the name resounded, hopeful and urgent.

_Shion!_

She took off, running.

Running.

* * *

><p>The white-haired, fair-skinned boy was a rare sight to behold to those within the wall, as well as those outside it. But the people all around him did not bother, for they were too busy—they were fixated on the empty space where the wall once stood, mouths agape with utter disbelief. The boy, too, did not bother with anyone else. He was studying the bright face before him in awe. The baby he was cradling close to heart was sleeping, taking inaudible breaths one after another—proof that she was alive. Obviously tired from the vigorous happenings around her, she fell into a deep slumber soon after Shion began walking. Shion kept a constant, easy pace, stepping around stones and twigs with utmost care—he feared that the sudden noise might break the lull of peace that had settled nicely between the four of them.<p>

Yes, the four of them.

Hamlet and Inukashi's dog (whose name he had yet to discover), were right there beside him, as he made his way back home.

Home?

Shion allowed a small, amused smile to cross his face.

When had No.6 ever been 'home' to him?

Not in Chronos, not in Lost Town. There was always this feeling of restlessness wherever he stayed, always at the back of his mind. So then, where was his 'home'? He stilled, his footsteps slowing as his mind held the thought. An image of an underground space with a small kitchen, next to hundreds and hundreds of old, worn-out books stacked neatly on shelves, with the atmosphere warmed the gentle glow of a lit candle, and alluring silver eyes.

His smile faltered.

And his heart began to throb painfully, yearning. Yearning. Every fibre of his body, every part of his being ached to crane his neck—

To look back.

The dog whine softly, pressing her soft, warm body against Shion's right leg. Shion squeezed his eyes shut, and trembled ever so slightly.

_Tap… Tap… Tap…_

Sandals collided with the hard ground, occasionally making scratchy noises as the soles rubbed against the sand. The ground underneath his feet returned somewhat, even though it was the familiar, almost soundless thud of boots he had grown used to. As he gazed out to the horizon, his eyes made out a head of swaying brown hair, much like the original colour of his own.

He began to walk again.

Small steps soon transformed into full-length strides. His hold on the small bundle of life tightened a little. The dog was trotting gaily to match the sudden change in speed whilst Hamlet dropped to all fours, so that he wouldn't fly off with the wind that blew past him.

"Shion!"

Again, there was that stinging sensation in his eyes. He closed them, but it didn't help much.

"Shion!" Another choked cry, husky from the myriad of emotions that were to be conveyed.

Lithe arms wrapped around his body, tight. So tight. As if those arms daren't let go. Karan pulled back to get a proper look at her son, with eyes that were shimmering with tears of joy and love. She threaded her deft fingers gentle through his hair, mouth opening to say something. A thousand thoughts swirled in her head.

How did his hair turn white? Was he ill? Did he lose some weight? Had he grown taller again? What happened to his eyes—why were they red? Had his shoulders always felt this broad? There was blood, so much blood staining his side—was that his blood?

Was he hurt?

Her hands rested lightly on Shion's cheeks, holding them, caressing them. He had his eyes closed again, seemingly in deep thought.

Oh Lord, was he hurt?

And then, they opened. Shion just fell into her open arms, pressing close. As close as he could.

The baby shifted slightly, being squished by the two warm bodies. Her big eyes rolled open slowly, wide with curiosity. Shion's shoulders were jerking as he took each lungful of air. Karan was no better—tears streamed down her cheeks, like twin rivers as he heart began to beat once more. The crystal drops falling onto her shoulder formed a dark spot on her blouse. The fact finally started to sink in after the initial shock had worn off.

They were alive.

And they were together.

_Yes…_ Shion thought.

Somewhere amidst the chaos he had forgotten.

_This was home too._

* * *

><p>"He's… alive." The voice shook.<p>

"Who?" Another one joined in, weary.

"Shion."

"What?"

"Trust me, old man. She walked with him. And gave him the baby."

"It's a miracle… A bloody miracle."

* * *

><p>Karan set down a cup of hot tea in front of her son, feeling a little apprehensive as he thanked her (manners—she had made sure that it was habitual). She clasped her own with both hands, her gaze following the steam that wafted up from her drink. She once again noticed the slight movement that was hardly concealed by the thin blanket, and she contemplated.<p>

The two of them sipped in silence, with the baby making gurgling noises from time to time.

The baby.

"Shion," Karan began hesitantly, "is Nezumi a girl?"

He choked, coughed and sputtered, turning away from both his mother and the baby he was holding. A beautiful red dusted his cheeks, spreading right to the tips of his ears, showing his embarrassment to all.

What a reaction. _Then again, _Karan smiled, resting her chin on one hand, _whenever I asked about him… _

"Mom!" Shion said indignantly, still flushing from what he deduced his mother's thoughts to be. "It's not like that! I saved her from getting killed. Her mother… is dead." He trailed off, his words suddenly bearing an oppressive weight.

"Oh…" Karan held a hand loosely in front of her mouth, for lack of anything better to say.

"Safu…" Shion continued, with a slight quaver present in his voice, "Safu's gone too. I couldn't save her."

Just like that, all the breath was knocked out of Karan. She swayed struggling to control the sudden nausea. Gripping the mug as if it were a lifeline, she straightened her back, and met her son's now smoldering crimson orbs in the process. Once more, the top of her nose began to tingle (as it always does), before the onset of tears.

There was just so much reflected by those eyes.

Did Nezumi have something to do with the growing depth of her son's gaze?

Shion refused to let them fall, even though he felt warmth pooling beneath his eyelids yet again. His face held steady—there was steely determination and strangely… just a tinge of melancholy.

"Do you want to take this child in?" Karan cleared her throat softly, before gesturing at the baby.

"Yes." His answer was immediate, and resolute.

Karan stood up, untying her apron, "It's tough work, Shion. Being a parent."

A smile crept up Shion's lips, "I'll learn. And besides," He added knowingly, "I have you, Mom."

"I look forward to raising my first grandchild then!" Karan returned the smile with a warm one of her own.

As if on cue, the baby opened her mouth and wailed. She began to cry with an increasing volume, her little hands scrunched up into tight fists. Shion proceeded to rock her gently in his arms, making soothing sounds in hopes to placate her. But her cries did not cease.

"Wait." Karan teased the baby's lips with her finger.

The infant latched on, sucking furiously.

"She's hungry." Karan tutted, pulling her finger away. "And she looks to be about three to four months, so she can't eat baby food yet."

"Oh…" Shion turned to her, rather dazed as he processed the information, "But then we would need—,"

_Squeak, squeak._

Hamlet magically appeared on Shion's right shoulder, nose twitching and breadcrumbs coating his whiskers. The distraction was welcomed, because the baby was now concentrating on the fluffy mouse, giggling with obvious delight. Shion breathed a small sigh of relief. Then, seconds later, came scratching at the door, coupled with an urgent whine.

"It's that dog from just now, isn't it?" Karan went to answer it. "I was wondering why she suddenly left, instead of coming into the house with us."

Indeed, the same dog greeted them once the door was opened. She set a wrinkled, but otherwise decent brown paper bag down at their feet, tail wagging. Puzzled, Karan bent down to pick it up. The paper bag rustled as she opened it.

"Shion," Karan showed her son it's contents, "I believe there's a good Samaritan at work."

Inside lay a baby bottle, a pacifier and two small tins of baby formula. Shion stared, completely rooted to the spot as his surroundings dimmed. It couldn't have been none other but Inukashi and Rikiga. But how…? It had been what? Barely two? Three hours since the Correctional Facility? He caught a glimpse of the sky from the window. The sky was in the midst of darkening, hues of purple crawling lazily across it's wide expanse. _How?_

With one hand, he emptied the bag onto the dining table behind him. After that, he filled the bag with as much bread as he could from the shelves, whilst keeping a careful hold on the baby. Karan held herself, her smile growing at the edges. There were no questions to be asked—there wasn't a need for answers. Although she did make a little prayer, silently wishing happiness for whoever it was that helped her son. Including Nezumi. Not once did Nezumi fail to live up to his (or her) words to her.

"You know them." She stated simply, in her motherly way.

"Yes." Shion nodded, eyes softening greatly. "Yes, I do."

He bent down, allowing the dog to nuzzle the infant with her wet nose, blowing softly at her. She squealed, wriggling in the crook of his arm.

Looking deep into the dog's kind and wise orbs, Shion held the overstuffed bag out and swallowed thickly, "Thank you."

With a quiet but grateful 'wuff', both the bag of bread and the dog were gone. Hamlet chittered from his perch on Shion's shoulder, as if bidding the dog farewell. Shion thought of both Inukashi and Rikiga, hoping, hoping that those two words alone would suffice to convey the enormous depth of his gratitude.

Karan touched Shion's elbow lightly, and both shared a little bout of laughter before heading to the kitchen to prepare for the baby's feeding. She watched Shion as he followed her instructions with great care, leaning her back lightly against the wall. The baby cooed, trying to reach for the white mouse that was now sitting on his head.

_He has yet to realize… _Karan observed, recognizing the touches of love and the protective gestures as well as the light of utter joy in his eyes. _Did you know, Shion? The love you are showing is already that of a parent's. _


	2. Report: Six Months

Here's the second part. Don't expect the third so soon. Took me a while to finish this after I wrote the first part, but I wanted to publish them together. Enjoy.

**Report: Six-Months**

"Ow!"

Shion winced, carefully prying the inquisitive fingers off a lock of his hair. They were hardly fazed, again reaching up to tug on another strand. Karan giggled quietly as the cycle repeated every few minutes.

"Tsubaki," It came out as a tired groan, "would you stop playing with my hair? Please?"

The baby smiled back at him cheekily, eyes glinting with a mischievous light. Shion sighed, a ghost of a smile dancing on his lips. He shifted her over to his left shoulder, and continued to stack the loaves of bread on the shelves using a pair of worn-out metal tongs.

"Honestly, you're so much like Nezumi…" Shion spoke, the words were out before he even realized it.

He slowly turned to face the window, searching. Karan paused, the helpless feeling creeping into her heart, resembling a dark shadow. She knew the yearning he had, the special tone he used when he called that name. Yet she could do nothing.

"Ah." Shion snapped out of his reverie, feeling a familiar warmth seep through his left sleeve.

And he left the room with much haste.

"Don't forget to pin it from the left side first!" Karan called after him, remembering a certain incident. "That way, it won't fall off like the last time!"

* * *

><p><em>"Aren't you the cutest little thing? Aren't you? Aren't you?" Rikiga babbled using baby words, leaving Shion and Karan to try and decipher whatever that he was trying to say.<em>

_ Clad in a soft lavender one piece and a cloth diaper, with beautiful brown curls like a halo over her head, a dimple in her left cheek and that lop-sided grin… Who couldn't resist? Tsubaki was being held up by the armpits, standing unsteadily on Rikiga's lap. The white booties she wore were soft and slippery, obviously not helping with her balance. Hamlet was curled up on the armrest next to him, keeping a vigil watch on the child. Rikiga nuzzled her cheek from behind, causing her to squeal—the beard tickled. Shion sat opposite Rikiga on a wooden chair, resting his chin on his hand as he too, looked on. Karan was in the kitchen as usual, preparing teatime snacks for all of them._

_ Tsubaki's joy was infectious as she continued to play, bouncing up and down on the grown man's knee. In the months that passed, Rikiga had reacquainted with his old flame, Karan, and Shion. Though admittedly, he took a while to find that place, thanks to Inukashi. That little rascal absolutely refused to give him their location that she had gleaned from her dog. So, he had to buy it. With a silver piece, cursing her to death. Since then, he'd drop by, often with presents for the little girl. It took a while (and she was not falling for any bribes), but eventually she warmed up to Rikiga._

_ "She hates it when I try to get her to face me though," said man pursed his lips, "because then it'll be harder to see where you are."_

_ "Huh?" Shion lifted his head, puzzled._

_ "Don't you notice it?" Rikiga chuckled in amusement. "Her eyes follow you like a hawk's, Shion."_

_ "Mama!" Little, stubby arms stretched to their limit, in Shion's direction, as if emphasizing what Rikiga had just said. "Mama!"_

And she calls him 'Mama'… _Rikiga thought, a goofy grin spreading across his face._

_ Shion stood and received her from Rikiga, pulling her as close as he could and staring into her big, soulful eyes, Their foreheads were touching, just touching. The baby gave off a contented aura, and there was this _look _on Shion's face so filled with emotion that made the older man's breath catch in his throat and his chest tighten._

_ All of a sudden,_

Splat.

_Both Shion and Rikiga flinched, turning to the source of the sound. Shion then realized that there was the sensation of flesh where cloth should be whenever he carried Tsubaki. _

_ He bent down…_

_ Lo and behold, now sitting on the paling Rikiga's knees was a very wet and soiled cotton diaper._

* * *

><p>"Mom!" Shion cried indignantly, emerging from the back of the shop with Tsubaki, cheeks slightly coloured because of the memory. "I was still learning then."<p>

Ah, he was pouting. Karan dismissed it with a small wave of her hand, unable to help the bubble of laughter that had escaped her.

"She must've been bouncing too much that it came loose." Karan exhaled slowly, trying to catch her breath. "But it wasn't the first time Tsubaki has called you 'Mama'."

Shion was letting Tsubaki playing with his pinkie instead, making sure that his hair was well out of reach. The baby had given up on the hair, reluctantly settling for a pinkie tug-of-war.

"She calls Inukashi 'Mama' too." Shion said, as a matter-of-factly.

"Not anymore." Karan sing-songed, coming over to caress Tsubaki's head.

The girl had ranted for a good one hour, barging into their bakery a week after the events at the Correctional Facility, momentarily forgetting that Shion lived with his mother. Upon catching sight of Karan standing at the counter, mouth agape, she caught herself. Her was face flushed from all that yelling, about how people shouldn't simply pick up babies from the street and 'shove them right under other people's noses'. Tsubaki blinked curiously at the young girl, as if confused.

'Mama?', she had said, and was surprisingly not intimated when Inukashi's head snapped to face her. Disgruntled, she walked up to her, hands on hips.

_"No, that's your mama."_

Inukashi had said, slowly, deliberately… all the while pointing at Shion.

_"Ah, then would you have the honour of being her godmother?"_

Shion, at that time, was pretty sure if Inukashi's eyes grew any wider, her pupils would fall right out of her sockets. She glanced at the baby, at Karan, and then finally at Shion.

Shion and his bloody, air-headed, hopeful face.

She clicked her tongue, half exasperated and half irritated, her hand coming up to rub at her head roughly. With a flustered 'do what you want' and a nod of acknowledgement to Karan, she left, all in a flurry.

"But don't worry," Karan nudged her son teasingly with her shoulder, "I'm sure she knows who her 'Mama' is."

Shion frowned, tapping Tsubaki's cheek playfully with his index finger, before proceeding to tickle her chin, "She'll grow out of it."

_If I'm the Mama… _Shion contemplated, with a rueful grin,_ then what does that make you Nezumi?_

"Karan! Got any leftover meat buns?" The doorbell jingled brightly as a person entered the shop.

The question was accompanied by a well-known bark.

"Why, Inukashi-san! We were just talking about you." Karan greeted her just as brightly, kneeling down to pat the dog's head. "And Pochi's here too."

"Pochi?" The same question was raised simultaneously by Shion and Inukashi.

"Whoops." Karan quickly covered her mouth with a bashful hand. "I'm sorry. Somehow, I can't think of her as 'the dog who helped my son' and she didn't have a name so…"

"It's fine." Inukashi shrugged, _though she doesn't have any spots…_ "By the way, it's Inukashi."

"Eh?" Came the response.

Inukashi resisted the urge to slap her own forehead.

"Drop the '-san'," The tanned girl muttered, the words almost like a grunt. "and I call you Karan. That's how I do business."

Karan's perplexed expression smoothed into that of understanding. She nodded, flashing Inukashi a warm smile. Inukashi averted her eyes, somewhat uncomfortable. Her occasional visits had not helped her get used to that sort treatment. The West Block was not at all that welcoming, that's for sure.

"Anyways," Shion adjusted his position on the chair that was placed beside a shelf, so that Tsubaki could see Inukashi, "it's good to see you, Inukashi."

"How is business?" Karan hummed as she packed the buns.

Inukashi leaned her back against the counter and crossed her arms, observing the lines in the wood, "Alright. Well, West Block's not lacking in homeless people." She then focused on Shion, and lowered her voice considerably, "Is he still thinking about Nezumi?"

"He doesn't say anything…" Karan did the same, sighing worriedly. "But we all know he wants to see Nezumi. Shion misses him… so much."

"They are really each other's weaknesses." Inukashi slid two copper pieces onto the counter.

"And each other's strengths." Karan scooped the money up and placed them into the bag of buns without missing a beat. "You are still young, Inukashi—,"

She stopped there, for the girl had narrowed her eyes.

"That was payment." Inukashi was as sharp as ever.

"And this is thank you…" Karan folded the paper bag, "for always coming to see Shion."

Inukashi fell silent, not moving to take the bag on the counter.

"You helped us so much by getting us baby supplies just when we needed them. And Tsubaki's always happy to have her godmother over."

They both stilled, with Shion and Tsubaki just happening to be in their line of sight. The young adult had his eyes closed, and was rocking the baby back and forth, singing ever so softly, laying his cheek on her forehead. It was a moment of peace…

"He really does remind me of my mother." Inukashi murmured, losing herself in certain childhood memories of her own.

"Does he?" Karan pushed the bag towards the dog-keeper.

Inukashi shot her one final look of defiance, before reaching out to take it. She began to walk out, choosing to stop at the doorframe, with the door itself half-open.

"Thanks then… for having Shion."

* * *

><p>Another piercing scream.<p>

"Shh," Shion patted the small back soothingly, face contorted with worry and fatigue, "Shh, shh.."

It was barely two weeks after Inukashi's visit. Karan, too, was filled with much concern. Tsubaki was still crying pitifully, even though three whole hours had passed. Shion had tried everything—changing the position of his hold (she was most comfortable when her chin was on his shoulder), getting her milk bottle (she turned her nose up at it and cried even louder), humming a soft lullaby (until his throat was sore) and still, nothing worked. The strain of getting a mere twenty-four hours of sleep over the past week was showing. Shion had dark circles underneath his tired orbs, shoulders slumped and voice raspy. He wasn't eating—the only thing Karan had succeeded in forcing down his throat was plain water.

"Shion," Karan stepped into his dark room for the umpteenth time, "you should at least eat something."

"Mom," Shion glanced up at her, and Karan's heart throbbed in her chest, "Sorry, right now I just—,"

The baby's crying had decreased, and she was clearly tired. However, her whimpers were still persistent, ringing painfully in Shion's ears. As Shion tried to put her back into her cot so that he could have a bit of rest himself, she began crying again, just as loudly as before. Shion picked her up once more, his face falling. The despair was culminating, being cradled resentfully in his heart, dangerously close to breaking point. He trembled.

Nezumi. He wanted Nezumi. Right now. By his side. Singing. Smirking. Reading. Laughing. Caressing.

Nezumi.

_What am I thinking? _Shion shook his head violently, the lone tear stung his cheek as it slid down. _I can practically hear Nezumi laughing himself silly at me. Either that, he'd probably slam me into a wall to snap me out of it. _He chuckled wryly.

Suddenly, Shion stood up, straightening his posture. He made a grab for his coat, footsteps firm as he headed downstairs. Karan followed, giving him a questioning look.

"I'm going to find a doctor. She's never been like this before. This definitely isn't some normal indigestion." He explained, meeting her gaze without hesitation.

"I'm coming with you." Karan announced, already loosening her apron.

It was a tone that left no room for argument.

"But Mom, the store—,"

"Shion," Karan had her hands on her hips, "which do you think is more important? My bakery or my first grandchild?"

* * *

><p>As a practitioner in one of Lost Town's rare clinics, Dr. Rei had seen many things. He graduated with average grades in his class that consisted mainly of elites (it was a prestigious university in No. 6), so by right, he was sent to work in the 'commoners area', instead of Chronos—the city in which he lived in. He knew he was supposed to be disappointed, he knew.<p>

But he wasn't.

It was more of a relief actually. Rei had this unease ever since he began his hospital attachment. It had settled over him the moment he stepped through it's main doors, heavy and as thick as molasses. Perhaps the nerves were getting to him. Perhaps it was something he ate yesterday. As he scrambled for a logical explanation, instinct took over.

The walls were white, too white. The doctors had this certain _grin_. The nurses were as efficient as robots. The patients were too silent, too happy. Even emergencies were too few.

He inquired about it, foolishly. In return, he received a sharp reprimand from one of his seniors about how he should be thankful for the fact that no one suffered. And just because of this, he was transferred straight to one corner of Lost Town, practically being ordered to start a clinic of his own since the last doctor was on the verge of dying.

His parents were distraught, overwhelmed by the very thought of his 'failure'. But he began to notice. Life at Lost Town was more _real_. There was still something missing though. Since surveillance was low in Lost Town, he sneaked out to West Block one day, and, by some insane stroke of luck, he was not caught and he came back alive. Rei was very much changed.

'No one suffered' was a big, fat lie.

People were out there, dropping dead like flies. Some died screaming. Some were blessed with a less torturous death. Some lived in pain for the whole of their lives. Rei had seen the world in all her ugly, raw form.

And he ignored it.

Something within him whispered a warning—now was not the time to act. Wait.

So he did.

Then came the day when he decided to visit his parents' house in Chronos sometime during mid-morning (they still had some sort of privilege because he was a practicing doctor)… No matter where he went, every citizen was in a state of rigor mortis. He used the whole day to scour the town, searching for one survivor. None had lived to tell the tale of what had happened. He returned to his humble abode, and realized he had to sit down. It was then the something inside him commanded—MOVE.

Let's just say within two weeks, he had hauled all the latest equipment and technology Chronos's hospitals had to offer, and converted his shabby two-floor house into a facility that was five Lost Town houses wide. The other four clinics in Lost Town collaborated with him, turning the clinic-cum-lab into the 'main building'. Plans to construct a hospital at his site were well on their way.

Fast-forward to the present.

Rei was enjoying a simple mug of coffee, skimming through several patient records.

Just another day at work… when he encountered something rather intriguing.

* * *

><p>"It's nothing serious, really. She's just having a bit of colic."<p>

"Thank God…" Shion let out a breath that he had been holding, visibly sinking deeper into his seat.

Dr. Rei carefully scrutinised the young adult before him, pushing up his glasses, "Is this your first child?"

Shion's hand paused in mid-motion, "Yes."

"You've probably been jumping from technique to technique while trying to calm her, thus, it's too fast for any to take effect." The doctor explained, giving a comforting grin. "Try belching her for more than an hour. Or any calming technique that you prefer. You'd be surprised."

"She's stopped crying." Karan said, the realization hitting her. "Shion, you've had Tsubaki on your shoulder and patted her back for about 25 minutes already!" She whispered excitedly.

"You're right…" Shion drew a quick breath.

"OK, so I guess that settled it." Rei scribbled a little something more on the patient card. "My nurse will get you the prescription. Please follow her to the waiting room."

"Thank you." Shion bowed his head slightly, the weariness spreading across his body.

"You should get some rest yourself." Dr. Rei chuckled, noticing shion's half-opened eyes. "You did well." He patted the boy's shoulder, nodding in approval.

Warmth came in waves, filling his heart and curling it's way down right to the tips of his fingers and the ends of his toes. For one moment, he wondered if Tsubaki would've been better off with another person. Who could take better care of her. Who wasn't as inadequate as he was.

But this was his decision. He would raise this child. The child was now his, and no one else's.

"I'm taking Tsubaki out for a bit."

"You go ahead." Karan rubbed her son's tired back. "You both need the fresh air. I'll wait here for the medicine."

Both Shion and Tsubaki were relieved to feel the fresh air once again beat against their cheeks when they exited the building.

It was supposed to be just a simple walk round the enlarged clinic. As Shion turned the corner, reaching the back of the building, he froze in mid-step, every single muscle in his body tensed and ready to spring. There was a blade, pressing firmly into his side. Shion did not, _could not_, retaliate—there was too much at stake here. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the sneer on the man's face. _The man approached me from behind_, Shion bit his lip, tightening his grip on Tsubaki, _I should've noticed!_ Sensing an easy victory, the man brought his mouth close to Shion's ear, his rancid breath making the boy's eyes water. In doing so, he saw the top of Tsubaki's forehead.

"Ho…" He snorted. "So we 'ave a baby." Draping a casual arm over Shion's shoulder, he raised the knife along Shion's side and angled it at Tsubaki's small frame. "Tell ya what, ya give me whatever medicine ya've got on ya, and I give ya back dis life."

"For you to sell?" Shion voiced out his words slowly, his brain working at the speed of light to find a way to keep Tsubaki safe.

The man was roughly 185 centimetres tall, with extremely broad shoulder and hands that could palm a watermelon. With a hard, square-shaped jaw, pointed nose and beady eyes as well as a stout, muscular body, it was obvious that one should not mess with this guy. His clothes were torn in some places, patched in others. His accent was thick—most likely he was from West Block.

The baby continued her deep slumber, unaware of the danger's maw, wide and open.

"Kid, not everyone 'ere has de privilege of goin' to a clinic. De prices are outrageous, y'know!" The man exclaimed, with a sort of disgusted growl. "And these No. 6 scum are too 'igh-classed to give out jobs dat pay." He prodded the blanket with the tip of his knife, nearly nicking the soft flesh.

It was instinct.

In less than three seconds, Shion had slammed his shoulder into the guy's chin, causing the man to cry out in pain, his teeth clicking together. The hand holding the knife loosened as Shion wrapped his arms around Tsubaki—in an attempt to shield her—and curled his back, throwing his entire weight onto the man's arm. He reached out and grabbed the fallen blade, scrambling to his feet before the man recovered and placed a firm foot on his assailant's elbow joint. The knife was positioned directly above his thick neck, it's tip barely grazing the bobbing Adam's apple. Crimson irises stared back at the man, instilling terror that pinned him down and paralyzed him.

"How dare you touch my child…" Shion's voice was dangerously low, laced with steel.

"Shion!" Karan's sandals were heard rushing to the scene, dropping the medicine bag upon arriving.

"What is going on here?" Rei asked, apparently having followed her out.

"I won't forgive you…" Shion continued before releasing a soft breath, "so easily, that is." The ice-cold told was dissipating. "But I won't kill you."

The pressure on his joint however, did not lessen.

"The bag of medicine on the ground," Shion gestured to it using his chin, "please take it and leave for today. Dr. Rei, I also heard from one of your nurses that you were looking for a deliveryman?"

"Yes…" Rei's confirmation was wary. "I can't promise the pay will be high, but to make up for it, the person and his or her family will get free healthcare up to a certain extent."

"Don't fuck with me!" The man jerked his arm roughly, causing Shion to stumble back.

The loud roar startled Tsubaki into waking and she began to cry once more, angry that her long awaited sleep was disturbed.

"Who would wanna work for arrogant little shits of No. 6?" He pointed fiercely at the clinic. "I refuse to be pitied by de likes of ya! I will not allow my Helen to be treated by any of ya bastards!"

"Is this the right time to be prideful?" Shion raised his voice, reproachful. "Isn't it your main priority to get her treated instead?"

There was thick silence, aside from Tsubaki's crying, almost instantly filling up the space between them. Karan made her way over to Shion's side, hands protectively on her son's shoulders. The man took a step forward… and fell to his knees, his shoulders visibly shaking. Shion picked up the medicine bag lying on the ground, dusted it and placed it beside the man. He then joined his mother, who was heading back to the clinic to ask for the same prescription.

Whilst trying to comfort Tsubaki, he sank into the myriad of thoughts occupying his mind. Indeed, there was still chaos running rampant, even after the walls had crumbled. Doors were to be shut, padlocked and barred at all times now. People refused to wander about alone, unless they truly had nothing to be afraid off. Many a time, simple walks and leisurely strolls ended up to be far worse. Robbery and extortion were becoming commonplace, and there were rumour of gang wars spreading like wildfire. Shion exhaled slowly, _it's just like Nezumi had said._

The wind blew in their direction, ruffling Shion and Tsubaki's hair. What came with it were whispered words of a song, the melody lilting and haunting at the same time. Tsubaki quieted almost immediately, no longer flailing her tiny arms. Shion lifted his head in a daze, lost in the ethereal quality of the voice. His ears strained to trace the source of the sound, but it was gone. The corners of his mouth tilted upwards ever so slightly.

The world wasn't safe, Shion knew, even after the destruction of No. 6.

However, that didn't mean that Shion had no faith that the world could change.

* * *

><p>He shoved his hands deeply back into his pockets. The blade was slipped back into the hollow of his sleeve, awaiting another day for it's use. There was no need for it after all. He was impressed, but not surprised. He knew that Shion could disable people with just his words, and nothing else. Those eyes… This time, they weren't dull and empty, like the eyes of a killer. They had an extremely fierce paternal (or maternal, he thought with an amused scoff) light shining within them, alert yet tender.<p>

He… had been scared.

No, he still _was _scared.

It was unintentional, but he went and chose this particular route anyway, knowing that he would pass by the remains of what was once the Holy City. Yet, he could not muster up the courage. He was afraid of him. Of them. Of what he would become. And of what they would become. Now, there was an extra complication—that child.

There was fear… but not without a certain longing.

This was not the time to face him.

Nezumi opened his mouth, the notes rising from his chest, smooth as silk. He glided away swiftly, silently, along the many rooftops and the harsh orange glare of the setting sun.


	3. Report: Five Years

Classes. Assignments. Exams. Semester finally over. 'nuff said. Sorry it took so long! To the Dwelling Darkness: Thanks so much for your kind words and lovely review! I'll see to those sentences right away! ^^ Also, we have just one more chapter to go~!**  
><strong>

I don't own No. 6.

**Report: Five Years **

Dark.

It was dark.

But that was not the reason she was afraid.

She stepped out, pupils dilated and breathing fast. She had a nightmare, wrenching her away from sweet slumber into a wakeful stupor filled with fear. She wanted her Mama, but Mama wasn't in their room. She felt the pounding of her heartbeat as she glanced up. The ceiling was so high.

_Creak._

_ Rustle._

Her little head jerked from one direction to another, and she started to tremble. What were those? She tiptoed out, barely making any sound as her eyes easily picked out the dark shapes of the kitchen.

She wished Hamlet was here. His comforting, buzzing pulse kept all the bad things away when he slept next to her. But Hamlet had moved on from this world, her Mama said, and he would not return. He was old and lived a full enough life. She remembered crying buckets, she did. It was her first contact with this mysterious, scary thing called 'death'.

Was that her Mama's first time too?

Mama had looked so sad. After they buried Hamlet in a flowerpot, Mama had stood there staring at the grave till the stars were blinking in the sky. Grandmama had told her to leave Mama alone, but she had crept back upstairs, only to see ugly tear stains marring her Mama's cheeks.

There was a clink of marble against wood. She knew at once that it was the sound of a cup hitting the table. She treaded further in, softly, softly.

A sweet smell wafted around her, enveloping her in it's embrace.

The smell of cocoa.

She let her next step fall to the floor with an audible 'thump', suddenly no longer afraid. She had found her Mama—all was well, all was safe. She inched closer, dragging her feet across the floor, rubbing her eyes sleepily. Her Mama jumped when he heard the sound, startled back to the present.

"Tsubaki…" Shion moved towards her, kneeling. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Had a nightmare…" She mumbled, again rubbing her eyes.

Shion smiled and opened his arms, "Come here."

Tsubaki felt herself stumble into the hug. A moment later, there was the whoosh of air—the sensation of being carried. Through hazy vision, she saw that her Mama had pulled out of chair and seated himself comfortably on it. Tsubaki was lowered onto his lap, and she instinctively snuggled up to his chest, breathing in the familiar smell that was Mama.

She vaguely noticed that there were two cups standing on the dining table. One was half-empty, and one was untouched.

Both contained hot cocoa.

* * *

><p>The doors and windows were locked. <em>Figures<em>, the thought danced once, before fading away to nothing. He sat at the table that was on the balcony, eyes fixed on the stars that were shining throughout the skies. The moon was not visible—she was at the beginning of her cycle, he knew. The breeze brushed by him, taking the clouds with it. The trees were sighing in the their wistful way, and there was silence, save for the occasional cricket.

However, only a fool would think that the night was still.

He got up, swinging himself over the railing with a fluid grace that had been perfected over years. His knees met the ground behind the modest bakery with soundless 'thud'. Neither man nor animal sensed him.

Stalking to the kitchen window, all movement halted. The slight widening of his eyes was the one tell-tale sign of his surprise.

He felt the pull.

Refusing to yield, he waited.

The familiar mop of white hair moved, the back facing silver orbs stretching, arching as joints popped back into lace. Nezumi took a half-step back. Then another, his line of sight never straying from the figure. He noted that the person was cradling something. There was a scuffle of feet across the ground. His eyes slid to one corner for a second, checking for whatever threat it posed.

One second was all it took.

His ears twitched to the sound of the window latch clicking open.

Silver flashed against crimson.

The figure's gaze was tentative, but hardly shocked. He, the one who was outside chose to tuck his hands into his pockets and stay where he was.

"Nezumi?"

There it came. The one who was inside breathed out his name with that certain ring, almost afraid to believe. Immense joy flooded the eyes that reflected his own. They were warm, inviting and accepting. He swallowed the slight ache in his throat as a wave of nostalgia hit him.

"Shion." The name rolled off his tongue perfectly, just like always.

There should've been a storm, he thinks.

* * *

><p>Nezumi smirked. There were two mugs next to each other on the table.<p>

"Expecting someone?" His voice reverberated beautifully through the air, casting the same spell as it first did on Shion.

Shion scoffed softly, settling back into his seat with Tsubaki still in his arms, "Least of all you."

"Shion!" Nezumi recoiled in mock-hurt, a hand on his chest. "Your lack of emotion towards my return slights me greatly. After all these years…"

The white-haired one grinned, mirth dancing in his orbs, "You've given me plenty of reasons to be, Nezumi."

"A little sharper, aren't you?" Nezumi tilted his head, discarding his theatrics.

A knowing look before chuckling drily, "And you haven't changed." A slight pause, "Much."

There was a comfortable hush that ensued. The child stirred in her sleep, but there was little focus on her.

Nezumi's hand reached out, slowly, carefully. The tip of his index finger brushed against a lock of stray hair belonging to Shion's. Shion leaned into the touched, eyelids going half-mast. One finger become two. Soon, all five were threading through the soft, silky strands.

"You should grow it out." Nezumi murmured.

"Mm…" Shion hummed, eyes slipping shut. "Yeah, maybe. Then it will finally be enough for the two of you."

Nezumi raised his eyebrow in a silent, questioning gesture. Shion merely pointed to Tsubaki in reply. The fingers then travelled from his hair, straying to his left cheek, caressing the red marking there.

"I'm impressed. The kid's got taste." Nezumi sat down opposite him, draping an arm lazily on the back of the chair.

Outside the gusts of wind were gaining strength, rattling the windows.

"Nezumi…"

Crimson met silver once more, watching them flicker with a certain emotion. As Shion hesitated, Nezumi narrowed his gaze.

"Shion." This time his tone was frigid, slicing through Shion like a knife. "I'll have you know that I have no intention of playing house with you and this kid. Heck, even the kid will laugh at your naïve thoughts."

"Tsubaki."

"What?"

"Her name is Tsubaki." Shion said mildly, as if stating the weather.

He then got up, holding the sleeping girl in his arms. He moved towards the stairs, stopping at the first step.

"You and names." Nezumi shook his head in exasperation. "Like that time—,"

"Hamlet died."

Nezumi paused, mouth half-open in the midst of forming a words. He closed it, watching Shion's back.

"So he did. Must've lived a good life—especially when living off your Mama's baked goods." Nezumi tapped his fingers on his arm. "And?"

"Nothing." The other shrugged. "Just thought I'd tell you."

"It's only natural." Nezumi held his hands at the back of his head.

A somewhat lonely smile crossed Shion's face as he turned to face his beautiful dark-haired companion. Nezumi breath caught in his throat.

"Yeah." Shion laid a deft hand on the banister, shifting his gaze to the lines of age on the wood. "It's only natural to hope, since I'm… drawn to you."

_Stop this._

Nezumi held his breath, waiting. He heard the dull clinking of shackles deep within the recesses of his mind. The voice was tinged with sadness, but was infinitely gentle. At the same time, it was so rich it was heady. Coaxing him, leading him away, lulling him into a false sense of security. His jaw hardened in a herculean effort to ground himself to the now. For a second, he was paralyzed.

Shion was not to be taken lightly.

_Don't._

Nezumi cleared his throat, "Save things like that for your future lover. Didn't I tell you that?"

"I understood from the first time, Nezumi."

_I __**know**__ what you're trying to say._

"We don't have an extra room so…" Shion continued.

"It's fine." Nezumi interjected, making his way past Shion and up the stairs. "Besides," He flashed a teasing grin, "it won't be our first."

Shion balked, red dusting his cheeks, "Don't say such misleading things."

"Ho ho~ Seems like someone's less of an airhead now."

"And don't wake Tsubaki with your kicking."

"Right. I'm able to bend my leg at a superhuman angle, reach over your body to another bed and kick her in the stomach as I do to you. Shion, did you forget I specialize in theatre, not gymnastics?"

"That's not funny."

"Heh."

* * *

><p>"Hm." Karan hummed thoughtfully, tapping a finger on her chin. "Hmm."<p>

How was it, that she went to sleep knowing she had one son and then woke up with two? Karan swallowed the bubble of laughter that threatened to escape her. It was still early—roughly half-past six in the morning. _So I'll save the questions for later. _Tsubaki was asleep in her own little bed, blissfully unaware of the current situation. The two boys were a mass of tangle limbs. The heel of a foot was prodding at Shion's ribs, yet the only sign of discomfort was the hand that was pushing back against it. The blanket was scrunched up between the remaining three legs and the dark-haired boys fingers mingled with her son's hair. They lay back to back, breathing.

Just breathing.

Karan blinked furiously to get rid of the sudden burning sensation in her orbs. When her vision cleared, she found herself staring into silver. The dark-haired one was awake and had sat up. He watched her, curious but guarded. Her son stretched lazily, heavy eyelids opening a crack.

"Nezumi?" Shion threw an arm over his own face to block the bright sunlight. "What's wrong?"

"Shion." Two fingers were dropped onto Shion's forehead. "Your Mama's here." He spoke, voice low.

"Ah!" Shion immediately flew upright, untangling himself from the covers that caught their legs. "Um, Mom, I can explain." He held up his hands, clearly more than a little frantic.

In contrast, Nezumi leaned casually against the wall, a smirk dancing on his lips as he propped his chin on his hand.

"What is there to explain?" He yawned, dragging a hand through his shoulder-length hair. "I only slept with you last night."

"Nezumi!"

"Hush now, you'll wake the child." Nezumi chuckled, clearly enjoying this.

Karan stared, unable to tear her eyes away. How many more shades of red could her son turn? Shion was transformed. He was glowing. She moved towards the one presumed to be Nezumi, and with trembling hands, she took one of his and grasped it firm.

"Thank you." Karan whispered, voice breaking.

_For granting me hope._

"Thank you."

_For saving my son._

"Thank you."

_For giving meaning to his life_.

* * *

><p>The kitchen upstairs bustled with activity—Karan was still baking bread minutes before the shop had to be open while Shion was making a hearty breakfast of bacon and eggs. Nezumi…<p>

Nezumi was stuck with Tsubaki.

In a staring contest.

Well, not really a staring contest, more of a game really. Tsubaki kept sneaking glances at him when she thought he wasn't looking. She peeked once more from the top of her book, unable to stop the curiousity from besting her. Nezumi sat by the window, unfazed.

"Shion."

"Yeah?" Said person set a plate of hot food and a loaf of freshly baked bread onto the table.

"How's the current situation?"

There was a pause before the full weight of the question sank in.

"Bad." Shion went to get out the cutlery. "But not as bad as before. And changing."

"Ho?" Nezumi sipped at his black coffee.

"I just keep watch over the new government for now. They're planning to regain the trust of the people again. Also, No. 1 and No. 2 have been lending some help." He passed the loaf to Nezumi. "However, I will never let No. 6 be the monster that it was again. Never…"

His hands clenched until the white of his knuckles showed. Nezumi placed his hand on top of Shion's, resting his other on the now rigid back.

"I'm sorry. I reminded you of something unpleasant." Nezumi sighed, regret seeping into it.

"It was my choice." Shion held onto the hand that cradling his own. "It had always been my choice."

Nezumi closed his eyes, frowning deeply as if dissatisfied.

"Would you like some toast, Tsubaki?" Shion turned his attention to the girl sitting opposite them.

"Yes, please, Mama."

"Alright, here you—,"

"Shion." Nezumi interrupted, voice strained.

"What?" Shion stopped, concerned.

"Did the kid just call you 'Mama'?"

Shion visibly cringed, "Yes. Why?"

"Nothing…" Nezumi answered, shoulders shaking violently.

"It's not funny." Shion said through gritted teeth as Nezumi burst out laughing. "Let's just keep eating and ignore the man in hysterics, shall we, Tsubaki?"

He didn't even have time to retort, so busy was he laughing. It was a full three minutes later that he had finally regained the ability to speak.

"You have chosen the road less taken, Shion." Nezumi patted his shoulder gravely. "I commend you for that."

"I can't believe you're comparing this to a poem." Shion groaned.

"Literature, my son, can be applied at any one time." Nezumi's voice turned gruff and patronizing as he stroked an imaginary beard. "That was a famous one. Who was it by? Come now, you shouldn't have to think."

"Robert Frost." A meek whisper descended upon the two of them before Shion had a chance to open his mouth.

"It's Robert Frost's 'The Road Less Taken', right?" The whisper grew a little louder, before Tsubaki bit down on her lip and fidgeted.

"Indeed." Nezumi reverted back to himself, and without missing a beat, continued to drink his coffee, just as before.

The five-year-old was rather unnerved by this, glancing frightfully at Shion. He merely smiled and patted her head lovingly, nudging the plate before her.

"The food's getting cold, Tsubaki. Eat up."

* * *

><p>"Nonsense. What is he doing, manning the cashier like this?" Karan tutted, hands on her hips. "Nezumi-san should be resting or going about his own things, Shion."<p>

"Please, drop the '-san', ma'am." Nezumi shrugged nonchalantly. "And don't get me wrong, I'm just sitting here, bored and having nothing to do."

"But sales have been better than usual. There are lots more young girls coming—," Something clicked in Karan's mind, "Oh! You needn't, Nezumi-san. I don't want to be more indebted to you as it is. Also, someone else might not be entirely happy with you."

"Nah, he's too much of an airhead to notice." He grinned, before adding, "No offence intended, ma'am."

"None at all taken. And please, do call me Karan."

An exasperated sigh, "I can hear you two perfectly fine, you know."

"Oh dear." Karan feigned surprise.

"He heard us." Nezumi switched to a hushed, gossipy whisper.

"Mom!" Shion exclaimed at the unfairness of it all. "I'm standing right beside you two! Of course I would hear you!"

"Um… excuse me?" A blushing girl awaited at the counter, craning her neck to get a better glimpse at the foreign beauty everyone was taking about. "May I pay for this?"

"It seems I really cannot have you here, Nezumi." Karan shook her head ruefully. "My son is getting too distracted."

"Mom!" Shion nearly dropped the coins he was receiving, red blooming all the way to the tips of his ears.

"Very well, Your Majesty." Nezumi bowed low, chuckling to himself. "I shall take my leave."

He looked at Shion again, contemplating whether he should deliver the final blow by kissing him in front of the gathered customers, but decided not to in the end. It wouldn't do Karan any good with a bakery full girls fainting from nosebleeds. He ascended the stairs, making his way back to the kitchen. Upon reaching the door which was left slightly open, he spotted the child Shion had saved in the spur of the moment.

He paused.

The child had beautiful eyes—second only to Shion's. A deep mahogany brown, with specks of fiery copper scattered within them. Her hair was thin, but had a glossy sheen to it. The same colour as her irises, but certain parts had a striking resemblance to Shion's original hair colour. It was surprising that they weren't related by blood.

The child was trying to move a chair which was obviously far too heavy for her. She had now proceeded to a stool from one corner of the kitchen. Picking it up with ease, she tottered back to Shion's room (presumably), the sunlight catching strands of her hair as she did so.

_Golden…_ A sole thought flitted through Nezumi's mind.

On an impulse, he followed her down the corridor, meeting with the half-open door to the room she shared with Shion. It was then he noticed that there was a tall bookshelf hidden behind the door, made out of old, sturdy wood. It was overflowing with books, both old and new, some meticulously placed on top of others. Rows of hardcover books followed by rows of softcovers before them, Shakespeare in one corner, Frankenstein on the small desk, Tolkien's 'Lord of the Rings' trilogy on her bed. Some he recognized as his own—when had Shion…?

The child by now had climbed onto the stool and was reaching for Oscar Wilde's 'The Happy Prince and Other Stories'. She didn't just stop at the stool however. She positioned her feet on the shelf so that it touched no book, and jumped. Landing heavily on her feet, she held up the book and grinned right at Nezumi for the first time.

So she had heard him. It was rare to come across a pair of ears that could.

"Would you like to come in?" Tsubaki asked, apprehensive yet hopeful.

"Your collection is impressive." Nezumi stepped in, eyeing the bookshelf calculatingly.

He breathed in deeply, relishing the scent of old books.

"Mama brought some old books for me first, but then I started getting new ones on my own."

_She's caught Shion's genius, huh? _Nezumi picked up the copy of 'Faustus' from the table.

"Which story do you like the best in there?" He jerked his chin at the book Tsubaki was clutching.

"The Happy Prince!" She replied without hesitation, cradling the book lovingly to her chest.

"Heh…" Nezumi breathed, idly continuing the conversation. "Why?"

"Because the prince reminds me of Mama."

Nezumi's head snapped to her. That copper gaze held a curious depth.

"Sacrificing for the sake of those who have forsaken you, huh?" The corner of Nezumi's lips tilted up slightly. "I suppose."

"And Papa's the swallow."

At that, Nezumi narrowed his eyes. The child flinched at the sudden change in intensity.

"Papa?" Nezumi echoed, his voice thin and strangely detached.

"Yeah…" Tsubaki shuffled her feet guiltily, "Because according to Grandmama, Papa had saved Mama many times. It's like how the prince was saved because the swallow was there for him."

"What the swallow did for the prince was hardly significant… compared to what the prince did for the swallow, Tsubaki." Nezumi murmured, suddenly very far away.

The child looked up at the sound of her name.

"The prince," Nezumi squatted down so that he was eye-to-eye with her, "gave the swallow a reason to live."

* * *

><p>Dark.<p>

It was dark.

But that was not the reason why she was afraid.

Another nightmare—one of the worst ones. Her mind had shown her a possible future, one where there was no more Mama.

She had to confirm. Footsteps light as a feather, she treaded over to another bed barely a few feet away. Her Mama lay there, inhaling… exhaling…

Alive.

She was about to heave a sigh of relief, but stopped halfway. The other was not with him. The blanket they shared was also ruffled, an obvious sign that he had risen. To where?

She ran out of their room and into the kitchen, almost soundless and neither waking man nor beast. Images flashed through her mind, with the other replacing Mama in them. She shook her head roughly to make them go away, her heart clenching. It was by her intuition, as but an innocent child that she knew that this man was important.

Upon reaching the kitchen, she paused and took in all she could.

He was beautiful.

The other was bathed in the gentle, illuminating glow of the night stars, giving him a sort of ethereal presence. He was singing something, a melody too soft to be heard by those who weren't in the kitchen. She instinctively stilled, the deepest parts of her mind recognizing the song. Yes, she had heard this voice before…

He was propped up on the windowsill of the kitchen, staring out of an open window with an arm on a flexed knee. She took a step forward, holding her breath—from fear her exhale would break the spell. He then shifted, locking gazes with her. His silver ones were swirling darkly with emotion, but she was too transfixed to feel fear. She continued staring.

"You're so pretty…" She mustered enough courage to give words of praise.

He blinked slowly, as if taking in her words one by one.

"As is Shion." A beat of silence before he continued. "And you."

She flushed, the joy visible on her face, "Thank you, Papa."

The word was out before she could stop it. Panic was written all over her face as she clamped two little hands over her mouth. Nezumi clenched his hands into fists, jaw hardening.

"Why me?" His voice was close tinged with despair, and frustration, anger threatened to break free. "It could be anyone… Of all the people out there in this world, _anyone!_" Nezumi's voice rose to a yell, his palm colliding with the kitchen counter. "Why choose me…?"

A choked sob. He glared half-heartedly at the girl standing before him, trembling as she tried to hold the rest of her tears back.

"I'm s-sorry…" She hiccupped, not daring to move. "I-I… Because you treat Mama as i-if he was p-precious. So… And Mama's never looked that happy before… I thought—," A sniffle, "I'm sorry."

It came back to him. Shion was supposedly dead. That devastating emptiness. One so heavy it crushed him. Inukashi had said he had given in to weakness, emotion. The night Shion tried to say goodbye to him. That kiss… That sad, sad kiss…_ Liar!_ His mind had screamed, the tears pooling beneath his eyelids. Even though it was Shion's choice, even though it wasn't logical, he went and stopped him. Scolded him. Punched him for the hurt he had caused.

His eyes widened with a sudden epiphany.

He had put Shion through that. Not once, but twice.

And he was going to do it for the third time.

_Who the hell is the strong one here…?_ He gritted his teeth, glancing away and holding his head. Another sob. The child was still crying.

"Stop it." He snapped, though not unkindly. "Tears hardly make anyone pretty."

Nezumi moved to her, swiping her tears away with his thumbs. He held her scrunched up face as she rubbed her nose and eyes. All of a sudden, she was brought into his arms, a hand rubbing her back to help her soothe her sobs. Soon, her body stopped jerking and she was fast asleep in his embrace. As he picked her up, he noticed that both Karan and Shion were at the kitchen entrance, faces concerned. Karan smiled a little, before silently coming up and taking Tsubaki from him. She disappeared back into the darkness of the corridor.

Shion stayed.

He always did. Unfaltering, and never afraid.

"Not going to ask what happened?" Nezumi's voice finally cracked as he stood up. "I made your kid cry."

No response.

In two steps, Nezumi was in front of him, grabbing him by the collar.

"For God's sake Shion," He hissed, "Whatever happened to your protective side? You nearly broke a man's arm, didn't you? Are you just going to leave this incident as it is?"

"I've told you once." Shion smiled fondly at him before continuing, "I will not become your enemy. You're stronger than me anyways, so I won't be able to hurt you, will I?"

_Why the hell was that smile so resigned?_

"It's late." Shion rested his hand on Nezumi's knuckles. "We should get back to sleep."

"What are you…?" Nezumi clutched harder, shoulders beginning to shake. "Just what are you?"

"An airhead you can't give up on?" Shion tilted his head to one side, mischievous, with arms wrapping around Nezumi.

The other rested his forehead on his shoulder as Shion held him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, continuing long after the flow of tears had stopped.

* * *

><p>"Eh? You're leaving?" Karan stopped kneading the dough she had in her hands. "It's only been a week… And I'm sure all of us wish for you to stay here."<p>

"It's been nice." Nezumi replied in all honesty. "Your hospitality was flawless, Karan."

Shion's mother analyzed him with searching, soulful eyes. She came forward and took his hand, patting it lightly. A smile played on her lips, as understanding and as motherly as the gesture she gave.

"You still have something to do. Settle it," Karan's hand moved to hold his cheek, "and come back."

"To Shion?" Nezumi asked, voice going soft.

"Not just him." Karan shook her head. "To all of us." She gave the cheek a heartfelt squeeze.

And released him from her grasp.

He eyed Tsubaki who stood beside her, biting her lip in an attempt to stop it from quivering.

"Oi." Nezumi swooped her up by the armpits and sat her on his shoulders. "It's not your fault that I'm leaving—I have yet to learn more about you before you can cause that." He drummed his fingers on her knees as she rubbed her eyes. "We'll definitely meet again. Soon. Until then, I'm counting on you, Tsubaki. For Shion."

The girl straightened her back, willingly bearing the task that was granted to her.

"Yes, Nezumi-san." She said, solemnly promising him.

"Papa's fine." He grunted as he put her down.

Tsubaki nodded gravely and Nezumi laid his hand on her head, briefly noting that her hair was as soft as Shion's. She reached for his index finger, and tugged at it. Hesitating for a second, she nodded again and mouthed the words 'Yes, Papa' to him.

A tender smile ghosted across his face.

"Shion." He nodded to the one holding the door open for him.

_Heh, how ironic_, he thought.

As for Shion, there were no tears, no sniffling. He was as steady as a rock.

_I love you…_

"Nezumi." He held out a finger, tracing the dark-haired man's cheek.

_That's why… I'm letting you go._

All at once, Shion was pulled into a deep kiss, another tongue probing into his mouth before he even had the time to react. Earnest. Coaxing. Nezumi's mouth was hot. Inviting. The kiss then grew more chaste, with only their lips lingering on each other's. It was almost melancholic.

They drew apart, still in each other's arms. Nezumi touched his forehead to Shion's, and Shion had Nezumi in a death grip. They stayed like that… for a while that would never be enough. Arms loosened and eyes opened, with each tearing away from the warmth that was shared.

And although Nezumi felt Shion and Tsubaki's gazes burning into his back, this time… this time he did not hear the clink of shackles.


	4. Report: Fifteen Years

Hello, everyone! So, so sorry for the really late update. Here I present to you the last two installments to this story. It's been a wonderful ride to see this story come alive since I've had the idea sitting in my head for so long. Thanks to all who have put up with me and kept up with this story. I love you guys! Also, I'd really like to thank 9thave for translating this again as well as including my story on her 'Links' page! You're such a darling~!

NOTE: 'Memories' are events which have taken place before Report: Fifteen Years. 

Don't own No. 6.

"And ruminants also carry out hindgut fermentation, which is more efficient than foregut fermentation carried out in animals such as horses. The food passes down to the rumen through the esophagus by peristalsis. In the rumen, fermentation is carried out by bacteria and protozoa which can digest cellulose. Then, the partially digested food is regurgitated back into the mouth as cud for chewing. The cud is swallowed back, this time into the reticulum, and after that the omasum and the abomasum respectively."

"What are the different types of walking? Describe them."

"Plantigrade, digitigrade and unguligrade. Plantigrades walk on the soles of their feet, the pressure mainly on the metatarsal bones and phalanges. Digitigrades…" The voice prattled on, occasionally pausing to choose the correct words and sort out the information.

"Give me three parasites and their taxonomic classification."

"Tapeworm, under Phylum Platyheltminthes, Class Cestoda…" The names, all of them hardly pronounceable, flew out of her mouth like rapid fire.

"Good job. Just make sure to remember the details in your head too. Don't think they're not important just because I said 'briefly describe'." Shion got up from his chair, patting his daughter on the head.

Yes, his daughter. His young, beautiful, exuberant daughter.

"Yes, Mama." Tsubaki sing-songed, swaying back and forth on her seat. "But at this rate, why even bother going to school?"

"You know why I ask you to go, Tsubaki." Shion said mildly, heading towards the stove in the kitchen. "And consider yourself lucky that you can skip Thursdays and Fridays."

"Yeah, just to make sure they don't do anything weird like they did to you, right?" She bounced up, hugging him tightly from behind. "It must've been really painful and hard to endure that sort of physical change. Though Papa and I absolutely love your white hair." She started to twine her fingers in his hair, stroking the silky tips.

"Mm…" Shion packed some egg sandwiches into a plastic container followed by hot cocoa in a thermos. "Tsubaki… I'm packing hot soup here. Stop that or I might spill it. On you, no less." Shion drew out the name, half-warning, half-exasperated. "Sometimes I wonder if you are actually my daughter."

"Mama!" Tsubaki whirled around, hurt. "How could you? After sixteen years of back-breaking parenting, you choose to discard me like an idea used too much? Oh, the pain!" Her shoulder-length hair flowed gracefully with the turn of her head in feigned anguish.

Shion smiled, even though his back was turned towards her. _So much like Nezumi…_

Just then, Karan came up from the shop, breathing a small sigh of satisfaction as she reached the top. Shion turned to look at his mother fondly, noting the strands of grey hair that had begun to appear, and the slight deepening of smile wrinkles on her face. Yet, her very countenance still held the same warmth that he remembered from his childhood. She walked towards the oven, the source of many fragrant, delicious smells that permeated their home and opened it, removing several trays laden with golden-brown treats.

"Oh, awesome! Can I—," Tsubaki bounded over, fingers poised over their prey.

"No."

"Mama!" She sulked, before turning to Karan. "Can I please have one, Grandma? Please?" She put her hands together in front of her face. "I'm starving!"

"You just ate a whole tray of those two hours ago." Shion sighed.

"High usage of the brain burns up ATP energy in the body, and since glucose is needed to synthesize ATP energy through respiration at the mitochondria…"

"I can't decide who she resembles more—you or Nezumi." Karan giggled, holding out a bun for the girl. "In fact, it's more like you two have become one in her, isn't it?"

"Mom!"

"Yes!" Tsubaki pumped her fist in the air, before moving to take the pastry. "It just means I've got the best of both worlds." She grinned.

"Are you sure you'll be able to eat lunch this afternoon?" Shion had his hands on his hips.

"Come now, Shion." Karan patted him soothingly on the back, balancing the large baking tray on the other. "I'm sure Tsubaki-chan is merely going through a growth spurt, right?" She winked at her accomplice, who replied with a thumbs up. "We'll just have to make more then."

Shion opted to sigh again, all the while shaking his head helplessly. He examined Tsubaki with the loving eyes of a parent. Mahogany eyes with long eyelashes decorating them. Hair which was thick and lustrous, of the same colour, that fell straight to her shoulder, curling slightly at the ends. The top of her head bobbed at his nose-level and herlithe body was steadily filling out. She looked more and more like a young woman, like an adult with each passing day.

"Whatever happened to that baby you brought back?" Karan removed another tray with practiced ease, placing it on the dining table.

"She's growing up." Shion began transferring the pastries to smaller trays, standing opposite his mother. "And no. We don't have the time to bake another batch just like this morning."

All at once, the girl's shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry. I really felt bad about that. And I really didn't want to cause you two trouble. I offered to help bake but…" She was meek.

If there was one time when Tsubaki never acted, it would be when she was apologizing. It didn't matter if she had said something out of line or squashed an ant by mistake. Her 'sorry' did not hold back on guilt, sincerity and compassion. _Nezumi often teases her for this… He said that her conscience worked overtime, 365 days a year. _Shion pulled her into a hug. _But truthfully, he's always trying to make sure Tsubaki doesn't beat herself up over it. _

"Don't be silly." Shion tapped her nose with one finger. "Now go deliver Nezumi's lunch. And be safe."

"OK." Tsubaki's smile was back on her face, like sunshine.

She gave a quick kiss to both adults' cheeks and went off, dashing out of the bakery. Her nostrils flared as the wind carried the scent of rain and smoked meats from the west. She jogged her way down a route she knew by heart, the bag of food swaying in time with the rhythm. She started to sing a melody she had been learning, her voice clear and musical, receiving replies from warbling robins and chirping sparrows. Passing by residential areas that were similar to Lost Town's, she tried to imagine what it had been like with a wall barricading her from reaching West Block.

Soon, an old, well preserved building came into view. Slowly, majestically, it towered over her. It had big, heavy double doors, pillars and banisters, all made from polished oak. The windows were made of stained glass. Outside, a wooden sign read 'State Hall Theatre'. It stood out amidst a backdrop of a lively flea market, weathered and gothic.

A rustle, faint, to her immediate left. She tensed, knuckles going white as she clenched her hand over the handle of the basket. Her heartbeat was loud and frantic, pounding in her ears. The footsteps were now audible, and they showed no signs of slowing down. She drew a trembling breath. And then… they paused just for that moment.

In that split second, she whirled around, dropping the bag of food on the ground. A knife slid out of her right sleeve with practiced familiarity. Her back was arched and her posture was strong, with her free hand raised to block any oncoming retaliation.

"Tsu-Tsubaki-chan…"

"Uncle Rikiga!" Tsubaki withdrew her knife instantly, tucking it back into her sleeve. "Geez, what were you thinking?! Approaching me from behind like that…"

"I just wanted to give you a surprise hug, that's all." Rikiga tugged at his collar and fanned himself vigorously, breathing out in relief.

The tip of the knife had been just two centimeters away from his jugular.

"Tsubaki! That hand was too low. What were you trying to block, his pot-belly?" Nezumi corrected, emerging from behind the double doors.

"Oops. Sorry, Papa." Tsubaki grinned, lunging towards Nezumi for a hug.

Nezumi's features softened ever so slightly as he enveloped the growing teen in his arms.

"Eve! Just what are you thinking? Teaching your daughter such unladylike things." Rikiga wiped his round face with a red handkerchief.

"It's legitimate self-defense." Tsubaki retorted just as Nezumi opened his mouth. "I need to know how to protect myself, Uncle Rikiga."

"The crime rates may have dropped to below two percent thanks to Shion continuously overseeing the development and rebuilding of No. 6, but that doesn't mean the world isn't dangerous, old geezer." Nezumi smirked at him. "Or have you gotten soft now, Rikiga?"

"As always, you have a horrible personality, Nezumi."

Tsubaki bent down to pick up the rattan bag she dropped, "Coming to watch our show tonight, Uncle Rikiga?"

"Actually, no. I've come with an offer." He answered, locking gazes with Nezumi.

"Is that so?" He narrowed his eyes before jerking his chin towards the theatre hall. "We've got rehearsals now. Can it wait?"

"I'll drop by tonight." He nodded and left.

"Wonder what sort of offer is it?" Tsubaki cocked her head to one side, a finger on her chin.

"Knowing him, a crate of good wine and porn magazines."

"Papa!" Tsubaki was aghast. "Don't be mean."

"Look, whatever it is, there are another twenty people in there waiting for the two of us. We need to make the final preparations. Ah~ Costumes are such a pain."

"And make-up too." Tsubaki followed him right into the backstage area, exchanging greetings with the rest of the crew. "Say, Papa?"

"Mm?"

"Is it true you wore dresses to play the parts of women last time?"

"And where did you hear that from?" Nezumi flipped through a script booklet, nonchalant. "It's not uncommon for people to play the opposite sex in theatre, so long as you've got the talent to pull it off. You yourself played Hamlet last season."

"Mama told me." Tsubaki waved a dismissive hand. "But wow~! You must've been soooo pretty! Papa, papa, can you do it sometime? I really want to see it!" She exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.

_I'm going to make him scream tonight. _Nezumi decided.

"Papa…!"

Nezumi heaved a long, tired sigh and did his best to glare at her.

"No."

"But—!"

"Everyone, we're doing the final touches now! Get your asses moving, people! I want this theatre is to be open by half-past five tonight!" A large, burly man with a moustache strutted onto the stage and bellowed.

"And there goes our manager." Nezumi grinned at Tsubaki.

An air of comforting busyness filled the area, making a strange mixture of joy and nostalgia seep into his blood.

"Aw…" The girl pouted, making her way over to where the main actors were gathered.

_Definitely inherited that pout from Shion. _Nezumi rubbed the back of his head before joining the aforementioned group, which had Tsubaki in the middle, laughing without restraint.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking?" Nezumi questioned mildly, one eye on Shion's back.<p>

Shion was facing the window, gazing up at the moon. Tsubaki was in her own room, presumably reading another novel. It was past midnight, yet the night was still very much alive.

"It's been a while since you last left, hasn't it?" Shion placed a hand on the glass, the corners of his mouth tilted up ever so slightly. "Though your trips are usually at most three weeks long now."

"Yeah, I suppose." Nezumi said from behind his book. "I am a wanderer after all, despite my age."

"True to your words." Shion chuckled. "But the things you're able to do for a 32-year-old are amazing!" He walked over to the bed they shared, sitting by the edge. "Tsubaki's grown up so much. I still remember that time when we cleared out that old storage room so that she could have her own bedroom."

"Mm…" Nezumi left his book by the pillows, coming up from behind to rest his chin on Shion's shoulder. "She seemed interested."

He nuzzled the crook of Shion's neck, breathing in the scent that was Shion as much as he could. Draping his arms over the other man, he caught sight of the ring on Shion's left hand, fourth finger.

"She's only sixteen." Shion was doubtful, biting his lip.

"Yeah, and what did we go through when we were her age?" Nezumi snorted sardonically, twirling a lock of Shion's hair.

The latter turned around and shot him a look, somewhere between exasperated and annoyed. Then, just as quickly, Shion was gazing at him rather thoughtfully. He pressed his thumbs to the corners of Nezumi's eyes, and grinned.

"You've got crows' feet."

Nezumi shook his head gently, away from the appendages and glared back.

"The tree's growth will stunt if you don't remove the netting. She's reached a stage where she has to make her own way. And I personally know the manager and director of this travelling theatre company—travelled with them for a time. They're renowned for their top-class performances and excellent courtesy."

Shion let out a small sigh, "It's not like I don't want to let her go. I definitely know that you have to get out there to learn, live and grow up. But… I don't want her to go through what we did. Rikiga-san said the contract is five years, Nezumi. Anything could happen. There could be another Correctional Facility by another city, or they could stumble upon something similar to The Hunt."

"Shion, if I knew that things like that were still out there, do you think I would've agreed without one of us being by her side? She is mine as much as she is yours." Nezumi's tone turned soft, but deadly serious as he searched the red orbs before him. "She isn't as naïve and hopeless as you were when you escaped to West Town sixteen years ago. She knows how to fight properly, she's got your brainpower, my realism and your soft-headedness. She's practically the embodiment of the 'wall destroyed'." A laugh worked its way up from his belly.

"She did say she has the best of both worlds this morning." Shion laughed with him.

"When we walked past beggars for the first time, she cried. And I told her, there was no way poverty and suffering could be completely eradicated." Nezumi recounted a memory. "And she turned to me, with the nerve of a child of twelve, and said, '…but that doesn't mean we can't minimize it'. Hah! Would you believe that?"

Shion shook his head in amusement.

He pulled Shion down, before settling on top of the other's belly, "And?"

"And what?"

"Your verdict, Your Majesty. As promised to Tsubaki by the end of three days. The troupe leaves next week."

Shion crossed his arms, "Then she'll have to start packing tomorrow. With _your_ help."

"What?"

"Besides, you're a frequent traveler, Nezumi. I'm sure you have countless experience in packing."

"But Shion, the manager—,"

"He won't mind if you don't go at all for the next three days. It's off season and you're sending your only daughter off for five years."

"Well, true but—,"

"Please. With Mom, you and me, we can pack for five years in three days. We'll prepare some food for her to bring, and of course, toiletries. You sort the clothes out with her. Undergarments as well, don't forget that. This offer was on short notice anyways."

"She can sort out her own undergarments—she's not a baby! And there's no need to pack for five years! Geez, of all the things that I have to do…"

"Please."

"Oh, for God's sake! Didn't you say we'll start tomorrow? We'll bloody well start tomorrow then!"


	5. Memories Across Time

It was the first dream in years.

Fragments of light and dark played behind his eyelids.

A huge black cloud, made up of wings, rapidly beating up and down.

Buzzing. Lots of buzzing.

Ringing endlessly in his ears.

_Shion!_

The dream shifted, providing a clear view of his savior, smiling down upon him. He struggled to lift his hand, which was as heavy as lead, choking back a cry of effort.

_Nezumi…_

_ Shion—_

_ How could you? I have sinned! I have killed, with these hands… How could you, Nezumi?!_

A start. That was when he realized, he did not feel the warmth of flesh that came from holding another's hand. It was bitingly cold. Shion's features warped to show immeasurable grief, and then dark, unforgiving rage. Finally, into hatred, red and hot. Holding that very same gun, the one he used back at the Correctional Facility when they were trying so desperately to save Safu. Aiming at Nezumi's heart, he shot.

The surroundings morphed, this time with Nezumi enclosed in four walls of grey. A memory from long, long ago. Oh, he remembered this. This cell in the Correctional Facility, the prison he had proved successful in breaking free of.

From outside, he heard bloodcurdling screams. That was normal. Hurried footsteps past the box he was in. That was normal too. The sound of gunshots, and the cries of death that followed soon after.

Now that was slightly unusual.

Maybe some other fellow had escaped, and was going on a rampage. He casually got to his feet, leaning against the wall which he knew was the opposite to the only exit out of his cell. With feigned disinterest, he examined his fingernails, shining in cold, artificial lights.

He has done this before, no problem. As soon as there was a chance, that single opportunity with a span of mere seconds, he wanted out. Every muscle in his body was coiled to their maximum, ready to propel him forward.

More gunshots. More screams. Some for help, some for mercy.

_Must be one hell of a monster out there. _

He grinned bitterly.

Footsteps stopped outside his cell, waiting on the other side. His ears picked up the rings of electric buttons being pushed, spelling out a password he did not know. The feeling of air rushing past him was pure bliss when the double layered metal doors slid wide open. He was already pinning the other down, reaching out to snatch the gun from those soft, bloodied hands.

His eyes widened. It was a doe-eyed, brown haired boy of twelve. His hands were soft and white, his body on the scrawny side.

It was Shion.

Before Shion had a chance to open his mouth, Nezumi screamed.

"_What the fuck do you think you're doing?!_" Nezumi shook him so violently by the shoulders, that it was as if he became a blur.

The sight of it was almost comical.

"What are you screaming for, Nezumi?" Shion raised his eyebrows, a slight grin playing on his face. "I was saving you."

"Don't…" Tears began to stream down Nezumi's cheeks.

Angry, hurtful tears.

"Huh?" Shion lifted a hand, confused.

"_Don't fuck with me!_" Nezumi clawed at the gun, desperately flinging it away from them. "This! All of this was supposed to be mine!" He clutched at Shion's blouse, thrusting the red-stained clothing into the other's face. "You should have never… How many?"

"Nezumi, I'm having a hard time trying to understand you." The boy gave an angry huff.

"I asked, how many?!" Nezumi bellowed, jabbing a finger in the direction in which he threw the gun.

It was then Shion's eyes began to water, and the small body trembled in great sadness.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, voice heavy. "I'm a monster after all, huh?"

Shit.

"No, Shion!" He shook him again. "Listen to me, dammit! You cannot give in to the weight of your sins, no matter how grave they are!"

_Neither can I._

Salty tears splattered across the floor. Nezumi did not know whether it belonged to him or Shion.

"Monsters should not be forgiven…" The gun was back in Shion's hands again. "Right, Nezumi?"

"You…! _I'm_ the monster, do you get that?! _I'm_ the fucking demon! Mephistopheles, the Devil—_Shion!_"

His hands clawed through the hand holding the gun that was now pointed to Shion's right temple. There was no way to reach out to that broken soul.

"I'm sorry." He repeated, meeting their lips in a final embrace.

And pulled the trigger.

"No…" Nezumi's eyes blinked open, his cheeks stained—proof of his guilt.

"I am."

He was back. Back in the world where Shion was living. Alive, healthy, happy. _Happy…? Was he, really?_ Nezumi shuddered violently, grateful to have finally dragged himself out of the nightmare. He was too spent to continue along that train of thought. The mouse was beside him, squeaking softly into his ear. The black fur, quivering whiskers and red eyes gleamed kindly in the dying embers of the campfire he had set up.

"Tsukiyo… was it?" Nezumi rubbed the spot between the creature's ears with a finger.

_Cheep, cheep!_

The mouse had probably been thrown off in the midst of his thrashing. A sheen of sweat coated his forehead, making his bangs stick uncomfortably onto his skin. He wiped his face using the blanket that was tangled around his legs. Staring out to the horizon, his gaze fixed on the very edge of Lost Town, just visible in the dim glimmer of the stars. Within a minute, everything he owned was back in the duffel bag (Tsukiyo included, albeit with an angry squeak) and he took off at full speed towards civilization.

He burst through the door without reservation, right into the warm atmosphere of the house. Taking the two steps at a time on the stairs, he made his way to a room that was growing to be familiar. The one in the larger bed stirred whilst the smaller one slept on, oblivious to his presence.

"Nezumi?" Shion rubbed his eyes blearily, still not fully awake. "It's the first time you arrived before dawn. What—," He then caught sight of Nezumi's frenzied, almost panicked state, "…happened?"

His clothes were as per usual, his hair was tied up, not a strand out of place even though he had sprinted several miles. There were no dark circles beneath his eyes, and he still had the same fair skin. Yet there was something…

His eyes. Shion realized with a start. His eyes, usually so guarded, and steely, at times almost like a physical barrier to everyone else including Shion—

—and now, just for this magical time, Shion could see_ into_ them. Pain, suffering, regret, sorrow all the raw emotion he worked so carefully to hide under that blasé mask were suddenly visible, swirling in a silver whirlpool. No walls, no barriers. The sheer intensity of it took Shion's breath away. He was broken… vulnerable_…_

And absolutely beautiful.

_A fallen angel, perhaps…_ A sudden, fleeting thought crossed Shion's mind.

He waited.

Nezumi approached him, inching closer with hesitant first steps. Trembling fingers ghosted across Shion's cheek and neck, occasionally brushing over the tips of his stray locks. Shion's own hand came to rest on Nezumi's, causing him flinch. He sat up as the hand locked with his. The dark-haired man slowly dropped onto one knee, bringing Shion's hand to his lips with a tenderness that was rarely seen. A lump formed in his throat as he tried to call Nezumi's name.

_These hands… _Nezumi opened his eyes, silver boring into Shion's crimson ones, _were never meant to be stained._

"Nezumi," Shion folded his blanket back, "I'm not a princess, you know." He grinned.

Nezumi's head snapped to face him, catching Shion off guard. His expression was a mixture of surprise and awe that was almost child-like. He then graced Shion with a beautiful smile.

"Heh… No, you're not. You're definitely something though." Nezumi climbed onto the bed.

And into Shion's warm embrace.

* * *

><p><em> Where was she?<em> His feet flew across the ground, fast and frantic, but never clumsy. _Where was she? Dammit!_ His heart was gripped with something between fear and worry. His imagination kindly considered various worst case scenarios, a habit from living in a world where you did not know if you would live until tomorrow. His stomach churned with each pictured scenario, none of which was making him feel any better.

All of a sudden, he jarred to a stop, ears pricked for that one wisp of sound, one that he had grown to enjoy. He held his breath, listening, listening. The wind blew, and the sound came again.

He took off in its direction, the path leading down a gentle slope and into a forest. He drew a trembling breath, stalking into the deep green foliage. A few meters in, the trees suddenly opened up to a glade, with unfiltered sunlight piercing right to the ground. The scent of fresh grass filled his nostrils, and his eyes swept across the pink and white flowers that dotted the area. There was small butterflies, of yellow, orange and blue, in clusters and pairs, fluttering about, oblivious to the situation.

Laughter, free-spirited and unreserved.

That of a child's.

There.

There she was.

Heavy relief flooded Nezumi. He flung out an arm to grip a tree for leverage—his knees suddenly deciding to cave in beneath with relief however, came anger. He glared at the small silhouette, who was running among the butterflies, with a fairy feet—she hardly made a sound or a mark on the lush green. The child was eight, with a tiny body, bones fragile and easily broken. He walked towards her, his eyes narrowed, more than effective in displaying his ire.

"Pa—,"

"Tsubaki." He snapped, not caring if the girl flinched.

The child stared back at him, mouth half-open. Her eyes reflected fear and confusion.

"Where have you been all this time?", he asked as he towered over her.

His voice was not raised, but there was no need to. The severity in it could have commanded anyone, not just a mere girl.

"U-um…" She trembled, scrambling to find the words. "I was exploring the area and I found this place."

"Did it not occur to you that you should have informed us? The world is not a safe place. It can be cruel." He paused. "Very cruel."

"But," Tsubaki began, a stubborn frown forming in the middle of her forehead, "it was so close-by. And—,"

Nezumi let anger rear its ugly head, "Did you know how worried Shion was?! We searched for you the entire morning! Karan even asked that old drunkard and Inukashi for help! It may have been close by, but anything could have happened!" He paused for breath, watching her press her lips together, in an effort to hold back her tears. "Murder. Abduction. Slavery. Prostitution. There are many possibilities in which you would've never seen us again."

There was a stunned silence. Nezumi turned his back on her, trying to quell his anger. What he didn't expect was for Tsubaki to stumble towards him, sobbing violently as she clutched at his pinky. He squatted down, and brushed her bangs away from her eyes, ire evaporating instantly. Her face was salty, snotty and sweaty.

"Geez, you're such a mess… And you cry just like your Mama." He grumbled, clicking his tongue. "Don't ever do that again." His tone betrayed whatever nonchalant expression he had put on, deep with emotion.

"I'm sorry…" Tsubaki forced the words out between hiccups, coughs and sobs, over and over again.

The hold on his pinky tightened as he moved to stand up. He debated with himself for two seconds before scooping the crying girl into his arms. _We could've lost you, Tsubaki._ Subconsciously, his hold on her tightened. The little chin that was resting on his shoulder was evidence that she was alive. Her scent reminded Nezumi of fresh air and sunshine. He noticed his throat was rather dry and patchy as his feet took him back to the bakery they knew so well. _Well, it's not like we sat down and drank tea_, he rolled his eyes. They had all shouted until their voices were hoarse. Him, Karan and Shion.

"Tsubaki!" Shion's voice rang through the forest, loud and pained.

"Mama!" She burbled from his shoulder, apparently not done with her crying.

As if on cue, Shion appeared from the trees in a flurry of leaves and twigs, a few of which had got caught in his hair. _The perfect family drama, huh? _Nezumi chuckled at both the thought and at the sight of the other. But it did not earn him the usual glare, as Shion was too distracted to respond. The white-haired young man caressed her head gently with the palm of his hand, frowning deeply.

"You silly child!" He scolded, lip quivering. "Come here, you."

Tsubaki was transferred over to Shion, where she rested in the crook of his arm, head snug against his chest. Shion's free hand reached out to grip Nezumi's arm. His fingers were shaking. Nezumi rested the back of his hand on his cheek, an act that he knew could calm Shion down. The other's eyes were wet and swimmy, as a result of holding back tears.

"We could have lost her," Shion voiced Nezumi's previous thoughts out loud, before sighing. "I wonder how did Mom cope?"

Nezumi wondered too.

"She's a strong woman." He agreed, ruffling the hair on Tsubaki's head. "And you're a funny sight." He began to remove the various tree parts entangled in the white hair, chuckling.

"I'm synonymous with the word 'funny' as far as you are concerned." He scoffed, lifting his chin.

"You summed up my feelings so eloquently. Bravo!"

"Shion! Nezumi! Tsubaki!" Inukashi stepped into the clearing, two dogs obediently at her heel. "Oh," All the breath whistled out of the young woman, "You found her."

"Inukashi! Inukashi!" Tsubaki reached a small, clumsy arm towards her.

"There, there." Inukashi's voice had a hoarse, affectionate warmth to it. "You had us all scared, you little rascal. A pup gets nipped and snarled at if you've done something wrong. As your godmother, I should have torn your little ear off by this time." She muttered, with a wrinkled nose and slightly bared teeth.

At the same time, she was trying and failing to suppress her grin.

Nezumi's nose wrinkled in distaste at the dog references, causing Shion to roll his eyes at him. Tsubaki began to giggle at the growly rumble that Inukashi had switched to, and she found herself in the woman's lean arms, the long brown hair acting as a curtain to block out the rest of the world. The dogs relaxed, choosing to lie down and pant on the cool grass. Karan and Rikiga came soon after, the former nearly in tears and the latter red-faced from exertion.

"Honestly, what were you two doing,? Shion? Nezumi?" Inukashi whirled around in total disbelief. "Weren't you guys keeping an eye on her?"

"She was just sitting on the counter when I turned to shelve the breads. Next thing I knew, she was gone." Shion shrugged sheepishly. "She's too fast. And stealthy. She certainly didn't learn that from me." He threw a pointed look to Nezumi.

"She was born like that. And they are good skills to learn, by the way." He retorted, then turned to Inukashi. "And you have an entire pack to watch over things. Let's see you run your business without your mutts. Oh wait, you can't." A snort. "Not half of it anyways."

"Nezumi, you _rat_!" She snarled at him, shaking a fist at him. "How do _you_ deal with him?"

Shion blinked owlishly back at the raging woman, "Eh? Um… I don't know really. How do I usually deal with you?" He passed the question on to the culprit, holding his chin.

"I'm ignoring the lot of you. Wasting precious breath on this sort of conversations. Well, I'll be." Nezumi pocketed his hands and spoke with false wonder.

"Nezumi." Shion was reproachful.

Inukashi marched away, muttering to herself in short-lived irritation. They stood there in silence, mulling over what had happened.

"Sorry for dragging you into this." Shion apologized quietly. "You were supposed to leave this afternoon too."

Nezumi shrugged, "A 'Papa' has certain responsibilities to attend to, most of which I am quite aware of, young master."

He smirked at Shion's squawk of surprise, following the rest of the troupe back to Karan's bakery for a luscious tea which included freshly baked scones, whipped cream and strawberry jam. But it soon disappeared as word after word was fired at him, courtesy of Shion's tongue. Whatever he had in mind earlier had obviously backfired. He pondered over the possibility of Shion being deaf. For the umpteenth time, the question was repeated.

"_Nezumi_, just now, what did you—,"

The (poor) man rubbed the back of his neck exasperatedly, choosing to let out the sigh he had been holding in. Shion was staring fixatedly at him, as if he had sprouted another head for all to see.

"Nezumi, did you know, you're blushing—,"

And there goes the rest of his dignity. Just like that.

"Shut up." He ground out, with a glare that meant certain death.

Alas! It was ineffective.

"_What_?! The great Nezumi?! _Blushing_?!" Inukashi let out an extremely satisfied cackle. "That's absolutely hilarious! Hey, Shion! Teach me how to do that!"

"Eve!" Rikiga gave a bark of laughter himself. "Well, before I found out your true self, bashful was just the word for your enthralling yet demure presence on stage! But now…"

"My, Nezumi… So you have a bashful side too." Karan giggled in amusement, holding her face.

Even Tsubaki was laughing! That little rascal!

_Bloody slow, naïve idiot. Stupid, stupid crybaby Shion. _

"Ah, you're so annoyingly persistent!" He dashed past the group, hearing the dogs yelp with excitement, in hopes of joining the race.

_Stupid, awkward, honest, kind, idealistic, warm, beautiful, oblivious, idiotic Shion. _

"Whoa!" Inukashi balked, the top of her head colliding with Rikiga's chin.

This caused the other man's teeth to meet with a loud 'click'. Karan promptly covered Tsubaki's sharp ears, making sure she picked up none of their delightful French.

"Nezumi!" Shion ran after him, subsequently throwing his head back and laughing when the nostalgia hit him. "Wait!"

* * *

><p>"Is it to your liking, Your Majesty?"<p>

"Mm… The soup's still good." A nod of approval. "Your cooking hasn't deteriorated."

"No, no. Your words are too kind, Your Majesty. I am undeserving." Nezumi bowed with flourish, right hand holding a now-empty spoon.

As he raised his head, he came face to face with Shion, his face illuminated gently in the yellow glow of the candlelight. Crimson eyes reflected back the shock and slight fear written plainly across his features. He still had to get used to the way Shion could move, even if he was untrained. He gazed at Shion skeptically, trying to decipher his intentions. What surprised him was how the other's obvious happiness had vanished within seconds.

All of a sudden, he was incredibly… subdued.

"Do you really think so…?" Shion trailed off, in a voice that was almost curious, but was tinged with the slightest bit of sadness.

"Huh?" Nezumi knitted his brows, bewildered by the 180-degree flip in Shion's mood.

"You act as if it's that way." Shion bit his lip, seeming to struggle with his words. "It's not true. Everyone deserves happiness, Nezumi. Including you. Why do you always hold yourself back? Do you still not trust me?" His expression was wounded.

Realizing that Shion had hit the nail right on the head, he lashed out, unthinking, "_Everyone_? Ho~ Big words there, Shion. Are you also talking about the upper echelon of the past No. 6, by any chance? Yeah, damn straight. And you killed before. There's no telling when you might do it again. Do you think I can trust you completely, like that?"

The instant those spiteful words were uttered, so much regret overwhelmed Nezumi that he was forced to draw a ragged breath. The deed was done, and it could not be reversed no matter how much he wished it. He squeezed his eyes shut, not wanting to glance at Shion's face right now. He knew already how seeing Shion hurt, be it physical or emotional, dealt an equally (if not more severe), painful blow to him. _This was the price…_ Nezumi clenched his fists, _of opening my heart to someone, even if it was just a part of it._

The sound of a chair being pulled out, and a drawer being opened. Silverware clattering against each other, the sound of china against wood.

_Is he really going to do it?_ Nezumi pondered, but at the same time, he did not really believe it.

"Nezumi, you're right."

_Eh?_ Nezumi snapped out of his stupor, turning to face Shion, eyes wide and mouth agape. Shion grinned—_he actually grinned for real_—at him, seating himself at the dining table. _What was he— _Nezumi's mind flailed pathetically, trying to register Shion's unpredictable reactions.

"Who knows? I might just end up being like No. 6 after all. Like a monster." Shion lifted his shoulders and laughed.

Like it was some cheap circus trick. _No, no, no! _The voice boomed in Nezumi head, fierce and angry.

"When that time comes," He reached out for the pepper shaker, "I trust you to stop me, and if you must, kill me." The smile did not match the seriousness of his tone.

"_Don't fuck with me!_" Nezumi lunged at Shion from across the table, knocking the both of them (plus chair) onto the ground. "Shion, you resolved to always find a third path, didn't you?! You cared about a baby in the midst of chaos, didn't you?! You ran out to help people countless times, so stupidly without any means of self-defense, _didn't you_?!" He slammed a fist onto the ground, barely feeling the jar of pain that spiked across his arm like wildfire.

"Nezu—,"

"God, how much more idiotic can you get, Shion?! There, another difference between you and No. 6! _You will never be like No. 6._" Nezumi had straddled Shion by the waist, meeting Shion's forehead with his own none-too-gently.

"Ow!" Shion flinched lightly, whatever Nezumi had shouted to him before emphasized by it.

"I won't allow it."

A drop of wetness on his cheek. And Shion glanced back at Nezumi, surprised. There were twin rivulets running down from Nezumi's eyes and meeting at his perfect chin. He was grinding his teeth together in an effort to stop them.

"That day, at the Correctional Facility," Nezumi hated the tremor in his tone (why did it have to be there whenever he cried?), "it was my fault. I'm sorry." He choked out his apology, right hand fisting in Shion's wool shirt. "I had never meant for that to happen."

Shion brought Nezumi's head to rest on his chest slowly, gently.

"That's why, as long as I live, I will not allow you to turn into No. 6."

And the gesture was met without resistance.

"Nezumi…"

"Shut it. I know I'm crying."

Shion marveled at the fact the tips of Nezumi's ears had turned a bright, gorgeous red, "How did you know…?"

"You said so yourself." He said, though muffled by the wool. "That I know everything about you. What? Amnesia now, Shion? A tad bit early for that."

Shion chuckled, love flooding his heart, body and soul, "It's too bad Tsubaki isn't here to see her Papa cry."

"Neither is Karan, which for that matter I am thankful. She'll never let me live it down. You did not inherit her knack for teasing, that's for sure." Nezumi found himself smiling at the most unexpected of moments.

There was pause before he continued, "Did the words hurt?"

"From before?" Shion gazed up at the ceiling thoughtfully. "Not as much as I thought it would."

"I'm sorry." Nezumi turned solemn, fingertips stroking the side of Shion's face.

"But Nezumi… I still believe everyone deserve happiness. Yes, including those who created the monster. They're still humans after all. We're all the same."

"I hear you, Your Majesty."

Before Shion could open his mouth to say more however, Nezumi began shifting in order to pick himself up from the floor. Whilst doing so, his knee brushed lightly against something.

"Ah!"

Shion slapped a hand to his mouth, just as taken aback as Nezumi was. The other man had halted his movements mid-way, expression incredulous. This time is was Shion's turn to redden, the colour of his face now much akin to a fire hydrant. Nezumi raised his eyebrow at him, waiting.

"I'm sorry." Shion began, averting his eyes away from Nezumi. "That was unexpected. I had no idea I could make that sort of weird sound."

Nezumi was still situated between his legs, hands pressed against the floor on both sides of Shion's head. Shion began to wriggle out of the human trap when the sudden hand on his shoulder made him jump. Nezumi bent down until their noses grazed each other and their breaths mingled. Shion looked questioningly at Nezumi, remnants of embarrassment still present in his expression. Nezumi joined his right hand with Shion's, and scoffed gently at him.

"Don't laugh." Shion half-wailed, the familiar pout appearing.

"How long?" Nezumi traced patterns in the palm of Shion's left hand.

"Always." The answer was immediate and unwavering.

It was a soft confession, a murmur that was breathed out for his ears. The sound reflected off the walls of the kitchen and filled the dining area. Nezumi's breath caught in his throat as Shion lifted a hand to wipe away the rest of the tear-stains on his cheeks.

"I've always wanted you." Shion then proceeded to cup his cheek. "Everything that was you, I yearned for. But not to own." His voice dropped to a whisper, "Never to own."

There was still so much trust brimming in those eyes, even after all he had revealed, all that he had done. But it wasn't stifling, like he thought it would be. The clink of shackles seemed so far away, he briefly wondered if they were broken. Not just his, but Shion's as well. _Is it possible, _Nezumi helped Shion up, not letting go of his hand as he led them to the bedroom, _for a bond to exist without shackles? If so, how…? Can you tell me, Shion?_ He caressed the top of Shion's head, fingers moving smoothly between strands of white, only pausing to touch his thumb to the red mark left behind beneath Shion's eye by the parasitic wasp.

"It will hurt." Nezumi's voice cracked, as if whatever he felt was too heavy for words to carry.

"I'll forgive you."

And Shion just _smiled_, pulling the other towards him for a soft, sweet kiss. They pulled away from each other for a quick breath before sealing their lips together again, teeth clicking against each other.

"Your kisses are getting better. Have you been practicing, by any chance?"

"Nezumi!"

Slowly, the young adults explored the contours of each other's bodies. Clothes peeled off like layers, revealing more to each other's sight, glazed with desire. They immersed themselves in each other's scents, all the while discovering areas which drew out soft moans and half-gasps. Sweat coated their bodies like a second skin as they moved. Names were sighed like secrets, over and over again. Nezumi took the lead, gently guiding Shion. In the warm glow of the candlelight, coupled with the tender meeting of lips, their bodies joined together. And through it all, Shion bit his lip, refusing to let himself cry.

…It was only the morning after when Shion shot out of bed, tearing himself away from within Nezumi's arms, much to the latter's disappointment.

"Nezumi, wake up! Mom and Tsubaki and coming back from Inukashi's today! You've got to put some clothes on!"

* * *

><p>It was a bright and beautiful day. The sun was shining down, the rays warming the wood and cement of the house. The skies were a brilliant blue, spreading so far and wide, when one looked up, one could almost drown in it. There were a few clouds, drifting by, pushed on by the constant yet gentle breeze.<p>

It was the perfect day.

"Shion."

The one who was called stared at Nezumi dubiously, blinking.

"I didn't think Your Majesty was one for teasing." A knowing grin slid onto his face, as he tapped his fingers on Shion's knees.

"Nezumi… when did you get so perverted?" Shion deadpanned, causing Nezumi to slap his forehead in dismay.

"Shion, you just effectively killed the mood there. God, are you that dense? Learn to read the atmosphere a little!" He groaned, shaking his head helplessly.

"Mom just went out to the shops with Tsubaki. They'll be back before you know it." Shion protested half-heartedly from his desk.

The other man narrowed his eyes in frustration, before coming up behind Shion to massage his shoulders. The hands moved to work out the knots that had gathered there, all the while secretly achieving their other purpose. His voice dipped low… Magnetic…

Seductive.

"Then lock the door," Nezumi purred into Shion's already flaming ear, "and make it quick."

"Nezu—!"

"If you're not sure how to go about it, just remember all our previous times." He chimed in before Shion could complete his sentence.

He pulled Shion out of his chair with an easy, fluid strength. This resulted in the other clumsily tripping over his feet and falling on top of Nezumi. They both landed on the bed, breathing beginning to quicken.

"…Are you sure? You don't have to feel obligated or anything, you know. I'm really alright with being bottom whenever we do it."

"Must you be such an airhead?" Nezumi growled, and shook him by the arms. "I'm giving myself to you. Even if it's just for a while, do you know how hard it is for me to do so? And here you are, wasting time to ask me whether I'm sure. Would I even have done this if I wasn't? You could at least accept me with more grace. Geez, I guess you can't really expect much out of a Shi—mmph!"

His lips were swiftly covered by another pair, and he opened them to allow entrance. His clothes were discarded from him just as quickly. It was as if Shion had been stung into action. He paused for a bit though, his eyes roaming the beautiful body laid before him, the smooth skin just a shade lighter than his own.

"Like what you see?" Nezumi said teasingly, licking his lips.

Shion gave him what he expected—irises that had darkened with lust. But in that moment, they also brimmed with glistening tears, one of which fell onto his chest, causing him to flinch.

"Shion, what…?" He sat up, worried.

"Thank you."

Nezumi sighed, letting himself fall back onto the bed again, "Geez," He rolled his eyes, "who cries when they haven't done anything yet? Crybaby. And stop looking at me like that. Never fails to give me willies."

"But it's something huge for me." Shion's hand reached down to stroke, causing a hiss of pleasure to erupt from Nezumi. "You always hold yourself back, never fully letting go. You once told me you didn't trust me completely. To think that now, you're actually opening yourself up to me… it means a lot, you know?"

"Is that so?" Nezumi replied, only somewhat sarcastic.

He felt Shion's fingers remove the elastic that usually kept his hair in place. The strands were spread out like a fan around his head, with stray locks rubbing irritatingly into his eyes. Shion pushed them away.

"You've always depended on yourself, since the first time I met you. Even though at that time, you looked so fragile that all I wanted to do… was to protect you." Shion kissed his forehead, then the tip of his nose.

"Wrong there, Your Majesty. I had to depend on your kindness for that one night. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here." Nezumi flashed him a sly, almost feline-like grin.

"I suppose." He smiled back, proceeding to lift Nezumi's legs.

"You continue to surprise me, Shion. Since when were you so talkative during sex?" Nezumi spoke in-between pants. "Ha… You're destroying whatever mood we have left."

"I think it has something to do with positioning though. Normally, it's easier to speak when one is topping instead of bottoming." Shion's face was contemplative when he said it, as if he was talking about the weather. "And about the mood… I'll just have to build it again, don't I?" Shion's voice dropped an octave lower, vibrating at his neck.

Nezumi shivered involuntarily.

"My, my… you've gained quite an attitude, young man."

Preparation was not as clumsy and awkward as it should have been. Shion had found the sweet spot within minutes whilst keeping his other hand occupied with the rest of the other man's body. _What else is he capable of, I wonder?_ A voice laughed in Nezumi's head, no longer afraid of finding out for some strange reason. Nezumi accepted Shion readily, biting down on the other's shoulder to fight the pain that ripped through him and threatened to spill from his throat. He briefly noticed that Shion had grown to be just a few centimeters shorter than him. Though even throughout the years, as both their bodies filled out, Shion never lost the child-like, innocent quality of his face.

"You're so beautiful, Nezumi. The most beautiful person I've ever seen."

There was once a time where he would have never thought to be rocked in someone else's arms.

"Ngh… What's with these cheesy lines, Shion? Can't come up with anything better?"

"It's the truth, Nezumi. It's what I really feel. Unless you want me to recite something from 'Hamlet'? But then, it's not really a romance story, is it?"

"…Your perpetual lack of tact, as well as charm, still continues to amaze me."

The pace grew more erratic as the end approached without delay. Nezumi hooked his arms around Shion's neck and kissed him deep. Moving his lips against Shion's, he mouthed a word.

A name.

Shion gazed at him lovingly before bending down to murmur the name into his ear like a prayer, at the final moment before they fell into a world of white. It would ring beautifully and nostalgically in his mind for the many years to come.

* * *

><p>"Shion."<p>

Eyes moved back and forth, reading 200 words a minute.

"Oi, Shion."

A page flipped, the rustling sound crisp and clear against the rain hitting the windowpane from outside.

The wind outside howled, and with its wail came the crack of thunder, accompanied by the occasional flash of lightning. Tsubaki was laughing heartily downstairs, the child of ten had impressed her Papa with her lack of fear towards the approaching typhoon this morning. Karan voice floated in and out of the laughter, probably recounting some embarrassing moments of Shion's childhood. It might have been a good thing that Shion was oblivious to the sounds below, but that didn't excuse the fact he had completely ignored the one who had called him.

Twice, at that.

Nezumi glared at Steinbeck's 'The Pearl', crossing his arms with a dissatisfied huff. Then, a mischievous grin appeared on his face. He jumped onto the bed, catching Shion's legs between his own and pulling the book away.

"Nezumi, what are you—!" Shion's sharp cry of irritation was promptly cut off.

Nezumi swallowed the last syllable, and took his time to coax Shion further into the kiss. Shion relaxed, his eyes drifting half-closed as he draped his arms over Nezumi's back. The book ended up on the bedside table, forgotten. Nezumi rested a hand on the nape of Shion's neck, stroking it in long, suggestive movements. He could feel goosebumps rising under his touch. He parted from Shion, the grin still etched on his features as he surveyed his work.

Shion was panting slightly, a faint red hue decorating his cheeks. His hair and clothes were ruffled, and his eyes glazed over.

"Nezumi…" He swallowed and cleared his throat, "Why did you stop?"

"Ho~ Well, aren't you a lewd one?" He snickered, the back of his hand shielding part of his mouth. "Because I wanted to."

"Geez, you—,"

Whatever Shion was going to say next had disappeared from his tongue. He caught sight of light being reflected off the hand Nezumi had lifted. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was a simple band of white gold, adorning the ring finger of the left hand.

A ring.

All the breath was suddenly knocked out of Shion, as if someone had delivered an intense blow to his stomach. He didn't know what to think of the ring, other than the fact that it signified marriage. His mother used to wear her ring, but she kept it in her jewelry box after she had thrown his father out of the house. He tried to imagine who had—Shion shuddered unintentionally, he couldn't even go there. Nezumi watched him, expression blank, eyes unblinking.

Shion lowered his head to stare at his hands (which were now clenched to fists) on his lap. It was then he noticed another thing. There was something cold pressing against the flesh on his left ring finger. There was a simple band of white gold, sitting neatly at the base of the ring finger on _his_ left hand.

A ring.

Identical.

Shion looked at it in part disbelief, part wonder.

"Our third option." Nezumi answered the question that was not asked, drawing Shion's attention to him. "I'm a wanderer, Shion. Always have been and forever will be. However, I'll be a wanderer with a home. I'll definitely come back to you." He sat down cross-legged on the mattress, opposite Shion. "Every single time, from this day onwards. I promise you."

"You idiot!" Shion exclaimed fiercely, sending a jolt through Nezumi.

"Wha? Shion?"

"You scared the life out of me." Shion let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Seeing the ring like that. I thought you had married someone."

"And who, pray tell, was the lucky candidate?" Nezumi rolled his eyes at the oblivious man.

"I didn't think about that. The fact that you were married was just so bizarre that I—,"

"Pardon me? Now, look here. Why is it so hard to believe that I would be—,"

"Because you don't belong to anyone!" Shion argued heatedly.

Nezumi was looking at him with his mouth open, dumbfounded.

"Why of all the people, an airhead?" He muttered, massaging his temples. "Shion, since when did you get to decide who belongs to whom?"

"But—,"

"Think, Shion. When did I ever say anything of that sort? Please enlighten me."

Said person fell silent, obviously at a loss of words.

"And this is what happens when you assume." Nezumi said as a matter-of-factly, leaning back.

Shion lifted his hand, observing the angles in which the ring glinted back shyly at him. He then took Nezumi's left hand, marveling at the craftsmanship and comparing the rings.

"They're the same…" He whispered.

"No, they're completely different. Geez, Shion. Has your genius dwindled over the past decade?" Nezumi tapped his knuckles lightly against Shion's forehead.

"I love you." Shion faced him, the smile Nezumi had been waiting for was finally visible.

It was surprisingly, the first time Shion had said that to him. All the while, his actions had been pretty obvious… However, hearing the words come straight out from the other's mouth was something else entirely.

Nezumi swallowed, throat all of a sudden achingly dry.

"You told me before, that I didn't understand my own feelings. That I was in awe of you and everything surrounding you." Shion placed Nezumi's palm over his own beating heart. "You were wrong." He met Nezumi's gaze, joy shimmering in his orbs. "I will never become your enemy. I'm drawn to you. I want to protect you. I trust you. I love you."

_Once there was a saying, _Nezumi pulled Shion into his arms, rubbing circles on the other's back, _What was it again…? Ah… it was 'opposites attract'. Heh. Who knew? _It was then, that Nezumi began to tremble.

"Yeah." His voice was quavering as he replied. "I love you too." Nezumi buried his face into the crook of Shion's neck, inhaling deeply. "I love you too, you soft-hearted moron."

"Haha!" Shion's unexpected bout of laughter jerked Nezumi's eyes open again. "I can't believe it took ten years!"

"Well, excuse_ me_." Nezumi sulked, resting his cheek on Shion's shoulder. "I had some emotional baggage to sort out before this. And getting rings forged takes money and time. After that, I waited for a typhoon just so I could present it. Demanding little prince, aren't you? Actually, I'm disappointed. You didn't cry like a baby this time."

"You did though." Shion was still laughing at him. "Just a little. But not like a baby…"

"Shut up."

"My promise to you then—I swear to prevent No. 6 from becoming the city it was once before. Otherwise, I would've followed you, on that day itself, to wherever you were going to go to."

"That," Nezumi scoffed lightly, "hardly needed to be said." He stood up, offering a hand to Shion, "Come, let's dance to celebrate. I hope you still remember the waltz?"

"How could I forget? But my body might have. I'm going to end up tripping over your feet again." Shion chewed his lip worriedly as they began.

One-two-three, one-two-three, one-two-three. Round and round the room they went, with Nezumi practically gliding across the floor, followed by Shion's initial stumbles. The typhoon outside roared, showing no signs of stopping. With another flash of lightning, the electricity in the house went out, enshrouding them in darkness. Still, they danced on.

"Why don't you call me by that name? You've always wanted to know but you've only said it that one time." Nezumi asked, curious.

"Nezumi is fine."

"Huh?"

"Nezumi is just fine." Shion nodded vehemently to emphasize his point. "I love your real name though."

"What the hell is up with that? You love it, but you don't use it."

"You want me to call you by that name?"

"I only asked, Shion. No implications. Use whichever name you want."

Three steps, and a twirl.

"You know, it feels good that I taught you a few things too." Shion grinned at him, too pleased for Nezumi's liking.

Nezumi put a foot out, effectively tripping Shion as they were passing by the bed again. The white-haired man fell onto the bed, taking the other with him in a mess of limbs.

"The hell does that mean?" Nezumi scowled, untangling himself from Shion.

"The third option?" Shion practically sang, tilting his head to one side.

"Hmph." Nezumi linked his left hand with Shion's. "Don't think too highly of youself."


End file.
